LONELY HEARTS CLUB
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Después de sus fallidas relaciones, y de que ninguno de los dos quería volver a saber de amor, decidieron convertirse en amigos sexuales. Pero, ¿cuanto pueden durar en esa relación antes de enamorarse del otro? EreRi. UA. OoC. Lemmon. Fluff.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/A: Holiwis \OwO/ aquí vengo con una historia nueva -lanza dulces(?)-. No será nada del otro mundo XD, sólo qué tendrá comedia, romance y mucho **fluff** (y _lemmon_, porque yo sé que les gusta eso èwé), _**Fluff**_ _everywhere_, porque me gustan los finales felices, llenos de puro amors del bueno ùvú (?).

En fin, dejo que disfruten de la lectura /o/

**Ojo**: Es un **EreRi**, o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong> **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

><p>It only takes two lonely people<p>

To fuck love up and make it evil.

.

It only takes a drop of evil

To fuck up two beautiful people.

.

**E.V.O.L**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Introducción**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

.

* * *

><p>—Luces peor qué la mierda que cagué esta mañana.<p>

Fue lo primero que dijo Rivaille mientras se inmiscuía a mi departamento sin permiso. No me importó demasiado; él podía hacerlo si quería. Nos conocíamos desde primaria, habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, por ello tenía la suficiente confianza en él como para darle la llave de mi casa.

Yo le miré durante unos pequeños segundos antes de rezongar en voz baja ante su oscuro comentario. No me ofendí, sin embargo. Porque sabía que Levi tenía un sentido del humor bastante _negro_ y, gracias a todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos, yo había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Incluso algunas veces me encontraba a mí mismo soltando comentarios para él igual de negros.

Sí, Rivaille era una _mala_ _influencia_ para las _mentes_ _débiles_.

Como la _mía_, por ejemplo.

Rodé los ojos sin darle respuesta alguna para luego volver a perder los ojos en la televisión. Levi torció un poco el gesto ante mi poca habilidad de cooperación ese día; era raro que no le hubiese respondido ya. Sin decir ni una sola palabra él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, esquivando con una gracia increíble las latas vacías de cerveza que había dejado desperdigadas por el suelo. Rivaille, para mi sorpresa, no me regañó por dejar la basura ahí —lo cual era _súper_ raro y me hizo pensar qué _algo_ le había pasado a él también—, simplemente se dejó caer en a mi lado, en el sofá de doble plaza.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? —preguntó, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo al verme tomar mi cuarta lata —¿o era la _séptima_?— de cerveza—. ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

Encogí los hombros y, después de beber un gran trago de cerveza, pregunté: —¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

Levi levantó una ceja. Advertí que estaba lanzándome una mirada que decía algo cómo ''¿_en_ _serio_ _estás_ _preguntando_ _eso_, _pequeña_ _mierda_?''.

—Oh, no sé —soltó, con sarcasmo—. Quizá porque estás tomando cerveza como un obseso. O, tal vez, por el enorme bote de mantequilla de maní, que ya llevas a la mitad, maldito obeso de mierda —gruñó, con exasperación—. O simplemente es porque estás viendo _Mujer_ _Bonita_, Eren. Y yo sé que sólo ves esa película cuando estás deprimido.

Me rendí ante él; no podía hacer nada para ganarle. A veces, realmente odiaba que Levi me conociera tan bien. Sintiendo un repentino nudo muy ajustado en mi garganta decidí contarle el por qué de mi comportamiento.

—La vida es una mierda, peor de la qué cagaste esta mañana, Riv.

Él, que no quería hacerlo, terminó por dibujar una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro. Que quitó unos segundos después, al recordar mi patético estado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿quieres contarme? —preguntó, con tono suave, algo bastante raro en él, mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba una lata de cerveza de la pequeña mesa que había frente a nosotros.

Observé un poco fascinado —¿o es que ya estaba borracho?— la manera en que mi amigo limpiaba minuciosamente toda la lata. Levi era bastante quisquilloso cuando se trataba de la limpieza, hasta podía decirse que él sufría de un _Trastorno_ _Obsesivo_ _Compulsivo_. De hecho, a mí estaba pegándome la manía de traer un desinfectante en gel todo el tiempo para evitar las bacterias.

Culpaba a mi mente débil por dejarse _influenciar_ tan fácilmente por Rivaille.

—Pues casi nada —respondí, medio irónico, para luego, hacer una pausa y mirar al reloj de pared—. Sucede que hace unos 20 minutos Armin _terminó_ conmigo... por _teléfono_. _Gracioso_, ¿no?

Rivaille casi se ahoga con la cerveza tras mis palabras. Tosió varias veces mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, para evitar que el líquido amarillo se desparramara en el suelo, y volteaba a verme, con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos, totalmente anonadado. No era raro que él se mostrara así de sorprendido. Mentiría si dijese que a mí no me había tomado desprevenido que Armin haya terminado conmigo de esa forma tan repentina. Porque nuestro noviazgo parecía ir bastante bien; no teníamos problemas, nos conocíamos desde la preparatoria; éramos amigos, confidentes. Por eso no entendía el por qué de su decisión.

El por qué decidió _dejarme_.

—Debes estar bromeando —fue lo único qué respondió. La voz le salió casi robótica.

Negué con la cabeza para luego beber más cerveza. El líquido amargo se deslizó por mi garganta con dificultad. El nudo que todavía sentía en la boca se hizo más apretado cuando Levi me miró fijamente; los ojos verdes le brillaron casi en histeria reprimida. Un millón de hormigas, pequeñas e hiperactivas, se movieron por toda mi barriga. La sensación era tan extraña que intenté apaciguarla con una cucharada de mantequilla de maní, pero no funcionó. Todavía las sentía arrastrándose por todo mi interior.

Me moví incómodo en mi lugar. Se sentía muy feo.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Riv? —inquirí, al sentirme inquieto, por las hormigas en mi estómago y por el repentino silencio que invadió la estancia.

Mi amigo negó con la cabeza, aún sin saber qué decir para animarme. Entonces, luego de que metí la mano en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuerpo y el reposa brazos del sofá, saqué una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul que terminé por lanzar a las manos de Levi, antes de continuar: —Qué planeaba pedirle _matrimonio_ hoy.

Rivaille aguantó la respiración cuando obtuvo la caja entre sus dedos. Mi confesión le tomó totalmente desprevenido. Fue cuando él abrió la caja, y observó el precioso anillo de compromiso qué reposaba ahí dentro, que sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo singular, uno que jamás había visto en él.

—Lo siento —dijo, totalmente sincero, mientras cerraba la caja y levantaba sus orbes hacia mí. Su mirada estaba llena de muchísimos sentimientos; la tristeza sobresalía. Las hormigas en mi panza se movieron con rapidez, mientras sentía la bilis subir por mi garganta—. Si te sirve de consuelo, también Erwin _terminó_ conmigo; _hoy_, me dejó un puto mensaje en el _whatsapp_. _Ridículo_, ¿no?

Fue mi turno de quedarme sin palabras. Tan sólo pude estarme ahí, quieto como estatua mientras mi alcoholizado cerebro trataba de procesar sus palabras. Era hasta gracioso que ambos estuviéramos pasando por la misma situación, ¿no? Levi y yo teníamos un montón de cosas en común, pero que nuestros novios terminarán con nosotros, el mismo día, del _casi_ mismo modo, era ridículo.

Pero no sé podía hacer nada, porque el destino era todo un hijo de puta.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía decir algo cualquier cosa para animarlo. Levi lo necesitaba, porque estaba herido. Quizá no lo demostraba —de hecho, él casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos. Siempre parecía haber una barrera construida a base de sarcasmos e ironías a su alrededor—, pero yo podía saberlo. Todos esos años que había pasado a su lado me habían ayudado a descifrar todo el dolor que ocultaba tras su mirada indiferente. Pero no había mucho que pudiera decir, nunca fui demasiado bueno animando a las personas; mucho menos en esa situación. Así que simplemente dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Levi no se quejó, ni hizo el amago de querer alejarse, por lo que cerré los ojos, escuchando únicamente las voces, provenientes de la televisión, y la respiración de mi amigo.

—¿Lo odias? —preguntó, luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿A Armin? —inquirí, de regreso. Rivaille asintió—. No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo me siento herido. Y me duele, Riv. Pasamos muchos años juntos, y de pronto me deja de esta manera. Vaya mierda.

Y esa era la verdad; en ese momento no sabía ni qué cosa sentía. Estaba demasiado confundido.

—¿Y tú, odias a Erwin?

Levi se quedó callado durante un buen rato, parecía estar hurgando por la respuesta entre sus revueltos sentimientos.

Respondió después de unos minutos, cuando suavemente dejó caer su cabeza contra la mía: —Yo tampoco lo sé con claridad. Pero me da rabia que me haya terminado de esa forma. No tiene las suficientes bolas como para decírmelo a la cara.

Y empecé a reírme porque estaba ebrio, casi sin poder seguir pensando claramente. Levi rodó los ojos pero no estaba enojado. Más bien parecía divertirse con lo estúpida que sonaba mi risa. Pero paré las carcajadas de una, cuando recordé algo importante.

—¿Pero sabes qué cosa sí odio? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Mi amigo encogió los hombros, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

—¿Qué?

—Que me quedaré sin sexo durante una temporada —dije, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Porque tú sabes, soy un _romántico_ _empedernido_ que no se acuesta con cualquiera.

Y nuevamente empecé a carcajearme como el típico borracho que ya ni sabe de qué se burla. Levi se rió también, para luego beber más cerveza.

—_Amén_ por eso, hermano —respondió, con burla, mientras chocaba su lata de cerveza con la mía.

No es que fuera un romántico empedernido, en realidad. Pero no era del tipo de persona que iba de bar en bar para buscar a alguien con quién follar. Aunque, ahora que estaba borracho, eso ya no se escuchaba tan mal, porque no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera aguantar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo.

—Pero hablando en serio, Riv —suspiré—. A veces, me gustaría tener una _relación_ _abierta_, ¿sabes? Sin nada de ridículos sentimientos de por medio; sólo para _follar_.

Levi pestañó, parecía estar sopesando mis palabras.

—O sea... ¿Cómo _amigos_ _sexuales_?

Asentí varias veces mientras movía mi semi vacía lata de cerveza. El líquido se deslizó de un lado a otro haciendo un ruido bastante cómico. O al menos así me pareció. La verdad, estaba demasiado ebrio que todo me causaba risa hasta el entrecejo de Levi, que se había fruncido porque estaba pensando demasiado en algo. Siempre hacía eso cuando analizaba las situaciones.

—Sí, sólo sexo y más sexo. Sin amor, sólo sexo del rudo —repetí, únicamente porque escuchar la palabra ''_sexo_'' me causaba gracia en mi estado de inconsciencia temporal—. O sea, duro contra el muro, _Rivi_.

Y volví a reírme como pendejo en espera del golpe que se avecinaba. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Levi no me golpeó por haber usado ese apodo que odiaba. En cambio regresó sus ojos a mí, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de esa manera tan _peculiar_.

Por un momento me alarme. Porque sí, Rivaille había puesto esa mueca que advertía qué estaba planeando algo _malo_.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunté, medio espantado.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo, Eren?

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué cosa...? —pregunté, confundido—. ¿Lo de amigos sexuales?

Levi asintió. Esta vez, le miré horrorizado, como si esa criatura que estaba sentada a mi lado no fuese el Rivaille que detestaba la suciedad. Ese que odiaba terminar lleno de sudor y fluidos ajenos.

Ante la mirada que le dediqué, lo sentí removerse incómodo.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, pedazo de mierda!

—Pe-perdón —me apresuré en decirle—. Pero es qué no te imagino acostándote con alguien _equis_, Levi —le dije, con apabullante sinceridad—. Ya sabes, por tu _trastorno_ y eso.

Levi soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano, en un gesto de exasperación. Lo hacía sólo cuando la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Pero es que no estaría acostándome con alguien _equis_, Eren —aclaró, con una tremenda lentitud, como si yo fuera un niño de kínder al que le están enseñando a leer—. Me refiero a ser amigos sexuales; _tú_ y _yo_.

Quizá fue por todo el alcohol que había consumido, o tal vez porque la parte racional de mi cerebro decidió abandonarme para no seguir viviendo en mi depresivo mundo, no lo sabía. Pero, después de sus palabras, sonreí como imbécil cuando un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante mis ojos. Porque, para ser sincero, la idea no sonaba tan mal.

Digo, tendría sexo con un _amigo_. Sólo sexo sin necesidad de estar en una _relación_, entonces, ¿qué podía salir mal de aquello?

Nada, por supuesto.

Así qué, después de saborear su idea y sonreír completamente coqueto, respondí: —No suena nada mal, Riv.

Sí, así acepté; sin más. Sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en los _pros_ y los _contra_ de su propuesta. Ni tampoco en las _consecuencias_ que esa _relación_ atraería consigo. Ni siquiera en el por qué Levi estaba proponiéndome eso, así, de pronto. Estaba tan ebrio que en realidad no me importaba nada en ese segundo.

Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? —preguntó, con tono sensual, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se ponía frente a mí, dejando nuestros rostros peligrosamente cerca—. ¿Tu habitación, o contra la pared, _Titán_?

Negué mientras me reía por el chiste —que sabía iba en serio— y me revolvía el pelo.

—Para todo lo que tengo planeado hacerte, la cama es mejor.

Él rió de nuevo, mientras desabrochaba botón a botón su camiseta. Entonces, luego de que ésta cayó al suelo y su pálida piel quedara al descubierto, Rivaille terminó por juntar nuestros labios en un beso rebosante de pasión.

Y fue donde todo _comenzó_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará**...

.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: Mi primer fic del _2015_ ; o ;. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí *o* me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que no se olviden de dejar un review (en el siguiente capítulo hay _lemmon_ *0*) xD.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo -corazón, corazón(?)-.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

><p>¿<em>Review<em>? *-*


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido** **sexual** **explícito** | **Fluff**, **_mucho_** **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: No tardé mucho, ¿verdad? XD. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡En verdad se los agradezco! ; A ;.

Bueno, les dejo que lean /o/.

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong> **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

><p>Love will never be forever,<p>

feelings are just like the weather.

.

January to December,

do you want to be a member?

.

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **uno**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

><p>Estaba totalmente perdido en mi interminable musaraña mental, con el alcohol aún nublándome el juicio racional.<p>

Por eso, supuse, era que no entendía del todo cómo es qué había llegado a esa situación. Pero no era como si estuviera quejándome, no podía hacerlo. No cuando disfrutaba de sobremanera tener a mi mejor amigo sentado sobre mi regazo, con sus labios estampados contra los míos, en un beso por demás apasionado, mientras su juguetona lengua se inmiscuía en mi boca sin permiso.

Cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía sentí un maravilloso escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral qué se extendió hasta mi entrepierna. Levi sabía exactamente cómo besar; se sentía de lo más exquisito. Su lengua se movía de manera experta contra la mía mientras sus dedos se perdían entre mi pelo para jalar mi cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo más dominio sobre mí.

Sí, a Levi le gustaba llevar el control en todo. Incluso en el sexo.

Y mentiría si dijese que eso me molestaba.

No me quise quedar atrás por lo que empecé a deslizar mis manos por la piel de su espalda, siguiendo un camino invisible hasta su pecho, recorriendo con tortuosa lentitud cada rastro de la carne que se me atravesaba. Levi se estremeció ante mi frío tacto y aproveché su descuido para apretar su tetilla izquierda entre mis dedos sin ser demasiado cuidadoso. No había razón para serlo, aquello era sólo sexo del rudo. Lo hacíamos por mera confusión —y ebriedad de mi parte—; por necesidad.

Porque ambos teníamos el corazón roto, y los sentimientos totalmente destrozados.

Rivaille soltó un gemido que se ahogó entre en beso, lo que me hizo sonreír contra sus labios. Pero, como pequeña venganza, separó nuestras bocas al jalar con más fuerza mi pelo. Gruñí un poco dolorido mientras observaba el pequeño puente de saliva que aún seguía uniendo su lengua con la mía. La sensual imagen avivó el inquieto cosquilleo que corría en mi vientre bajo. Estaba excitado, demasiado. Jamás llegué a pensar que tener sexo con Levi llegaría a emocionarme tanto.

En ese momento tan sólo podía pensar en qué quería clavarme en su interior de una buena vez.

Lo escuché reír en voz baja, por lo que no pude evitar mirar directamente a sus ojos; Levi tenía ese par de orbes verdes brillando de manera perversa, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa. Un mohín de confusión surcó por mi rostro ante esa mirada que me dedicaba, pero entendí el por qué cuando él movió sensualmente su cadera. Su trasero se restregó contra mi dura erección casi al instante. Eso me llevó a soltar un jadeo que no pude reprimir a tiempo.

Rivaille sonrió de nueva cuenta por mi reacción.

Quizá era por el alcohol que aún seguía invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, o porque no había tenido sexo en casi tres semanas —ahora entendía el por qué Armin me dejó en abstinencia—, pero esos simples roces se sentían como el bendito paraíso. Así que, queriendo sentir un poco más de ese pedazo de cielo, lo tomé por la cintura, para mantenerlo en su lugar, y embestí con fuerza. Rivaille gimió ante la sensación para luego volver a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Jadeé, aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

—Riv... Estás jugando sucio —siseé, mientras él seguía moviéndose, pero esta vez —y con el afán de torturarme más— se encargó de dejar un camino de húmedos besos por todo mi cuello, concentrándose en mi nuez de Adán. Acto seguido, y sin que yo lo esperara, él succionó mi piel con fuerza, para dejar una marca ahí. Gemí de manera incontrolable mientras apretaba mi agarre en su cuerpo y temblaba por el hormigueo que se acrecentó en mi vientre.

Lo sentí dibujar una sonrisa malévola contra mi piel. Rivaille sabía lo que provocaba en mí y le gustaba. Él disfrutaba de tenerme a su completa merced. En respuesta a eso, y para hacerle saber que no llevaría todo él control esa noche, levanté las caderas otra vez. Mi pene se restregó entre sus nalgas, haciendo que se detuviera para jadear sobre mis labios.

Mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba de todos esos sensuales sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Alentado por querer escucharlo gemir con más fuerza, llevé mi mano hasta el bulto que marcaba su ropa interior —ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había desaparecido el resto de la ropa—. Levi estaba tan excitado que incluso podía sentir lo mojada que se encontraba la tela por todo el líquido pre-seminal. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su erección, aún sobre la ropa, embestí de nueva cuenta. Casi al instante Rivaille tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido más escandaloso y enterraba las uñas en mi piel.

Aproveché que la carne de su cuello quedaba a mi total alcance para pasar mi lengua por toda esa zona, dejándola empapada de saliva. Rivaille tembló ligeramente entre mis brazos. No me detuve, sin embargo. En cambio, seguí bajando, delineando cada parte de la deliciosa piel que se cruzaba por mi camino con la punta de mi lengua, hasta llegar a sus tetillas. Y, sin poder evitarlo, capturé uno de esos pequeños y duros botones entre mis dientes.

—¡Ngh! ¡E-Eren! —jadeó, enterrando con más fuerza sus uñas en mi piel. No me quejé, porque esa sensación de dolor tan sólo lograba excitarme más.

Sí, quizá era un poco demasiado masoquista.

Chupé con fuerza su tetilla para luego repasar la punta de mi lengua sobre ella. Levi convulsionó nuevamente por lo placentero que le pareció aquello. Sin perder detalle alguno de la manera en que su expresión se deformaba ante el millón de emociones que le corrían por la espalda, inmiscuí mi mano libremente bajo su ropa interior.

Él gimió con desesperación cuando, al mismo tiempo que volvía a morder su tetilla, mi mano capturó su palpitante pene. Estaba totalmente duro, demasiado húmedo. Comencé un movimiento brusco casi al instante; subiendo y bajando mi mano con rapidez por toda su dura extensión.

—Hah... ¡Ngh...! —gimió, casi de manera morbosa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover las caderas acoplándose al ritmo salvaje que llevaba en su pene.

Mi otra mano, mientras tanto, se arrastró hasta su espalda, bajando centímetro a centímetro para meterse bajo el bóxer. Sus gemidos se hicieron más pesados cuando yo recorrí con mi dedo índice la línea que separaba sus nalgas.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia cuando lo sentí moverse contra mi dedo; restregándose en busca de más. Entonces moví más rápido la mano contra su pene. Levi quiso gritar, pero ahogué su voz cuando choqué mis labios repentinamente contra los suyos. Mi lengua volvió a meterse en su boca mientras dos de mis dedos se introducían en su apretado culo. Lo escuché gemir en pleno beso al mismo tiempo que su rostro se contraía por el dolor que le atravesó por el cuerpo.

Había sido un poco bruto y salvaje por no usar lubricante o algo así. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. No cuando mis instintos más bajos se habían apoderado de mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Mal-maldito bastar...do! Ngh... Hijo de... puta —gruñó, adolorido, jalando con fuerza mi pelo, mientras yo movía en tijera los dedos que tenía en su interior, y seguía con el vaivén en su erección.

—Pero acepta que te gusta lo rudo, Riv —susurré, contra sus labios, metiendo un tercer dedo en su ano.

No podía esperar. Quería hundirme en su interior de una vez.

Estaba seguro de que él iba a soltar algún comentario agrio, aunque no pude confirmarlo, porque justo cuando Levi abrió la boca para hablar, encontré su punto; ese que le hacía gemir con desesperación. Sonreí de medio lado mientras jugueteaba con su próstata a consciencia. Quería sentirlo retorciéndose entre mis brazos, rogando por más.

—Ah, es aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirí, pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios.

—Sí, sí, carajo —jadeó, perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Oh! ¡Hah...! Mierda, si-sigue ahí.

¿Quién era yo para negarle su petición? Así que continué así, torturando su próstata y masturbándolo, por unos momentos más, hasta que Rivaille no lo soportó más. Soltó un gemido largo y su espalda se arqueó otra vez, mientras manchaba mi mano con su esperma caliente y su interior apresaba mis dedos de manera magistral.

La sola sensación de aquello me hizo estremecer. Imaginar que era mi pene lo que apretaba de esa manera me llevó casi al borde de la locura.

—Joder —gruñó, contra mis labios, con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, lo sentí temblar cuando saqué mis dedos de su culo—. Quiero tenerte dentro de una puta vez.

Me reí ante la desesperación que enmarcaba su voz. Aunque no pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más porque él había vuelto a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron de nuevo; la saliva se mezcló y escurrió casi de manera indebida por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Pues qué esperas? —susurré, al terminar el contacto, llevando mis labios hasta su oído, para luego lamer su lóbulo izquierdo. Él se estremeció ante mi cálido aliento—. Quiero ver como te deslizas sobre mi polla, Levi.

Supe, en ese preciso momento, que le gustaba el lenguaje sucio durante el sexo. Fue sólo cuestión de ver la manera pícara y excitada en que sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa de lo más coqueta se extendía por todo su rostro.

Levi, sin poder esperar más, llevó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y, sin titubear siquiera, abrió el botón. Mi erección dura, palpitante y totalmente húmeda, se mostró ante él cuando me hizo deshacerme de la estorbosa ropa. Levi se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba disfrutando de la vista.

No era un presumido, pero estaba realmente orgulloso del tamaño de mi hombría.

—Oh, nada mal, Eren —dijo, en tono juguetón, para luego chupar la piel de mi barbilla—. De verdad eres todo un Titán, ¿eh?

Encogí los hombros mientras asomaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Y déjame decirte que mi Titán puede hacerte sentir muy bien, Riv.

Entonces, tras mis palabras, Levi soltó un bufido juguetón mientras levantaba un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder deslizar fuera la ropa que aún nos separaba. Cuando lo hizo, su piel desnuda chocó con la mía mandando un placentero escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

Y, por supuesto, él lo notó.

Muy despacio, con toda la intención de torturarme, Levi restregó la punta mojada de mi polla entre sus nalgas, rozando su agujero, embarrando mi líquido preseminal ahí, pero sin ir más allá. Siseé completamente perdido en la sensación al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cadera hacia arriba, queriendo entrar de una vez en él. Sin embargo, Rivaille no me lo permitió. En cambio, jaló mi pelo con fuerza haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón. Gruñí entre adolorido y molesto, pero eso no le importó. Dejó un beso sobre mi mentón para luego pasar su lengua por toda esa zona.

—¿Lo quieres ya, Eren? —preguntó, con la voz ronca debido a la excitación, mientras volvía a deslizar mi pene sobre su agujero—. Dime, ¿quieres enterrar tu polla dura en mi estrecho ano?

Sentí un maravilloso cosquilleo en todo mi pene al escucharlo. Y es que tenía razón; deseaba estar enterrado en él, hacerlo gritar y retorcerse del placer.

—Sí, demonios, sí —siseé, levantando la cadera otra vez. Nuevamente, Levi huyó de mí. Gruñí ante su lejanía. Era un verdadero hijo de puta por torturarme así—. Quiero follarte de una vez, Levi. Déjame hacerlo. Déjame llenarte hasta el fondo con mi verga.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó. Sin decir nada más, se dejó caer sobre mi hinchada polla; penetrándose. Apreté la piel de su cintura con fuerza y gemí de manera incontrolable al sentir como las paredes de su ardiente ano me recibían sin poner mayor resistencia. Inclusive tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no correrme en ese preciso momento. Levi, en cambio, tembló sin control al mismo tiempo que jadeaba.

—Mi-mierda... ¡Ngh! —lo escuché murmurar, perdido en el placer—. E-estás tan... Grande. ¡Mmm!

Sé que debí quedarme quieto; esperar a que Levi se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero no pude hacerlo. No cuando escuchaba sus seductores gemidos en mi oído. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, embestí con fuerza.

Levi mordió su labio inferior y jadeó.

—Riv... estás demasiado estrecho... ¡Ah! —gemí, antes de volver a empujar mis caderas contra él.

Fue entonces cuando él abrió la boca y dejó escapar y gemido profundo, que resonó en las paredes de mi habitación. Y, joder, como me gustó ese sonido, tanto así que moví de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo, tan sólo para escucharlo gemir otra vez. Sus uñas se volvieron a enterrar en la piel de mi espalda, donde seguramente quedaría una marca. Aunque no me importó demasiado.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que él comenzara a moverse también en busca de más placer. Colocó sus temblorosas manos en mis hombros y levantó su cadera con una lentitud tremenda. Mi miembro se deslizó fuera de su ano despacio, hasta el punto en que sólo la punta quedó dentro.

Entonces, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al notar como mi gesto se torcía debido al placer, se dejó caer de nuevo.

Un estremecimiento involuntario me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me encontré en su cálido interior de nuevo. Levi ronroneó y volvió a repetir el movimiento en busca de más placer. Ahogué un jadeo para luego sujetarlo con fuerza por la cadera, importándome poco si lo lastimaba, para ayudarlo con el vaivén. Entonces, cuando él dejaba caer su cuerpo, yo levantaba la cadera; hundiéndome aún más profundo.

El sonido de su carne chocando contra la mía se me antojó de lo más morboso. Alentado por eso, y perdido totalmente en el placer, lo hice moverse más rápido. El vaivén se volvió acelerado, así como también nuestras respiraciones se agitaron. Los gemidos y jadeos que ambos dejábamos escapar pronto llevaron toda la habitación.

El calor aumentó. Los besos comenzaron de nuevo. Las lenguas juntándose; enredándose, teniendo una guerra sin cuartel. Mis juguetonas manos viajaron hasta su trasero para separar sus nalgas, permitiéndome entrar y salir más fácilmente.

Rivaille jadeó mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior.

—¡Oh...! ¡Ah...! ¡Sí, sí! Jus-justo ahí. ¡Demonios, sí! —chilló, de pronto, cuando la punta de mi pene pegó de lleno contra su próstata. Sus brazos se enredaron tras mi cuello al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba un gemido ronco de puro placer.

—¡Ngh! Joder, Riv. Te si-sientes tan... fantástico —dije, atontado, mientras mi dedo índice recorría su pene, que se había puesto duro otra vez.

Nuevamente lo sentí temblar. Él estaba cerca, no le faltaba mucho. A mí tampoco. A ese paso ambos terminaríamos pronto.

Sus paredes internas se estrechaban cada vez más a mi alrededor cuando yo embestía sin control, dando certeramente contra su próstata. Mi polla quedaba deliciosamente apretada en su culo, llevándome más allá de la locura.

Y entonces, no lo soporté más.

Temblé ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que se formaron en mi vientre y, con un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, llegué al orgasmo mientras mordía la piel de su hombro. Empujé sus caderas hacia abajo para poder liberar todo chorro de mi espesa y abundante semilla en su interior. Levi convulsionó ante la sensación que le disparó su éxtasis al momento. Soltó un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba entre nuestros cuerpos.

Sin poder seguir manteniéndome en esa posición, y aún temblando por haber alcanzado el Nirvana de esa manera, dejé caer mi cuerpo en el colchón. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

Rivaille se quedó sobre mí durante unos minutos más, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le corrían en ese momento. Luego de unos momentos, cuando logró tranquilizar su respiración, se levantó despacio. Mi flácido pene se arrastró fuera de su interior con lentitud. Entonces, luego de eso, el semen que había dejado dentro de él empezó a escurrir desde su ano hasta sus muslos de manera descarada. Aguanté la respiración sin darme cuenta. Esa imagen nunca me pareció tan sensual como en ese momento.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y hubo silencio después de eso. Porque caímos en cuenta de lo qué había pasado. Ninguno de los dos habló. No sabíamos que decir, o como actuar. Lentamente, y aún con su cuerpo temblando, Levi se sentó a mi lado todavía sin decir nada. Lo único qué podía escuchar era su agitada respiración. Tampoco volvió a dirigir sus orbes hacia mí; sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar vacío de la pared, era como si tuviera miedo de mirarme.

Las hormigas en mi estómago aparecieron de nueva cuenta. Se movieron de un lado a otro sin cesar cuando supe que aquello había sido un error; algo que habíamos hecho porque estábamos confundidos.

Algo que sucedió por mera soledad. Por que ambos estábamos tan rotos por dentro que esa había sido como una manera de consolarnos el uno al otro.

Y, sin embargo, lo había disfrutado como nunca.

El silencio permaneció en mi habitación durante varios minutos más. El ambiente se volvió pesado, la incomodidad se podía tocar con la punta de los dedos, incluso.

Me llevé una mano al rostro para cubrir mis ojos. No quería que Levi viera mi sentir a través de ellos. Él me conocía tan bien que podía hacer eso. Tragué saliva con dificultad porque me sentía patético, acababa de tener una buena ronda de sexo y, en ese momento, tan sólo sentía unas horrendas ganas de llorar.

Estaba confundido; herido.

La persona que amaba me había dejado de una manera cruel. Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras perforarme los oídos.

«_Lo_ _siento_, _Eren_. _Pe_-_pero_ _creo_ _que_... _nuestra_ _relación_ _ya_ _no_ _va_ _bien_»

Y empecé a reír. Reí por que estaba ebrio aún. Por que no sabía qué más hacer; por que no quería llorar. Por que Armin mentía. Porque ni siquiera teníamos problemas. Porque nuestra relación iba perfecta.

«_Por_ _eso_... _Lo_ _siento_, _pero_... _creo_ _qué_... _Lo_ _me_-_mejor_ _es_ _que_ **_terminemos_** _ya_»

—Eren... —escuché la voz de Levi. Sus palabras temblaban. Se oía mal, como si él también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, no lo miré porque terminaría por quebrarme frente a él—. Eren, mírame.

Negué con la cabeza. Mi amigo suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Por qué crees que nos haya pasado esta mierda, Riv? —pregunté, todavía sin mirarlo.

Pero Levi no respondió sólo sentí movimiento a mi lado. Lo que me hizo suponer qué él se había revuelto incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Sabes lo roto qué me siento por dentro?

—Lo sé.

—Lo amo, Riv —susurré, con una sonrisa temblorosa que demostraba todo el dolor que sentía—. Y me duele tanto... siento que mi corazón está totalmente quebrado, capitán.

—Lo sé, Titán. Sé cómo te sientes.

No era justo, y lo sabía. No era para nada justo que estuviera desahogándome con Levi, cuando él estaba pasando por la misma situación. Cuando él estaba, quizá más, herido que yo. Pero no podía evitarlo, mi boca seguía soltando palabras sin que pudiera pararla. No obstante, Rivaille tampoco hizo nada para callarme. Sólo se quedó ahí, en silencio, escuchándome, mientras perdia sus dedos en mi pelo castaño, acariciando con lentitud mi cabeza. Era cómo si, con esa simple acción, él estuviese diciéndome «_estoy_ _contigo_, _no_ _te_ _dejaré_ _solo_».

Y no aguanté más.

Me puse a llorar ahí mismo, las cálidas lágrimas bajaban desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas sin darme tregua alguna, mientras escuchaba la voz de Levi repetir en mi oído: «_está_ _bien_, _Eren_. _Estaremos_ _bien_. _Todo_ _estará_ _bien_, _lo_ _prometo_»

**(...)**

—Lo siento. Por todo lo de anoche, perdón.

Fue lo primero que mencioné a la mañana siguiente cuando encontré a Levi en la cocina. Él, que había estado meneándose de un lado a otro; mirando la sartén, donde un par de tocinos se freían, mientras cortaba un par de naranjas a la mitad para preparar un poco de jugo, dejó de hacerlo para dirigir sus ojos directamente a mí.

Su mirada no me mandó más que una sensación de tranquilidad que se regó por todo mi interior. Por que en sus orbes no había miedo, rencor, nerviosismo; ni ningún otro sentimiento qué demostrara que nuestra amistad había terminado por habernos acostado la noche anterior. Y realmente me alegré por eso. No quería perder a Rivaille; mi mejor amigo. Él era la única persona que realmente me comprendía.

Le escuché soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que bajaba la flama de la estufa y ponía el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo qué sucedió? —preguntó, sin más, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta.

Torcí un poco el gesto mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos. Quizá el habernos acostado había sido un error, pero no me arrepentía.

—No, no me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo contigo, Riv.

Levi hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Entonces no te disculpes, idiota —respondió—. Porque yo tampoco me arrepiento, Eren. Tal vez hacerlo en ese momento no estuvo bien, pero qué mierda importa —encogió los hombros antes de darse vuelta para mirar que el tocino no se quemara—; lo necesitábamos.

Sonreí un poquito ante su respuesta. Él tenía razón. Levi siempre la tenía.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuré, mientras me acercaba a él, tan sólo para robar una tostada recién hecha. Levi me miro indignado, aunque luego golpeó mi hombro de manera juguetona—. Aunque sí quiero que me disculpes por tenerte toda la noche escuchando mis lamentos. Creo qué ni te dejé dormir, perdón.

Rivaille suspiró cansado una vez más mientras sacaba el tocino de la sartén y ponía los trozos sobre un plato. El olor me hizo babear, estaba realmente hambriento.

—Ya déjalo, Eren. No tienes que disculparte por todo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Asentí, llevándome la mano a la nuca para rascar esa zona, levemente nervioso.

—Sí, pero a veces siento que me aprovecho de ti, Riv. ¡Incluso limpiaste toda la sala!

Levi encogió los hombros de nuevo para luego poner los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa. Pero, una vez que volteó para encararme, pude percibir esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Temblé sin darme cuenta, Levi estaba planeando algo malo.

—No me importa mientras te aproveches de mí en la cama también.

Y no pude responder, sólo me quedé ahí parado con la boca abierta, cual vil pendejo. A mi adolorido cerebro —porque tenía una puta resaca— le costó trabajo comprender sus palabras a la primera. Pero cuando lo hice, no pude más que mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿E-eso... Quiere decir qué seguiremos siendo _amigos_ _con_ _derechos_? —pregunté, o más bien, tartamudeé.

—Sí —respondió, como si fuera muy obvia su respuesta—. No sé tú, pero yo disfruté lo de anoche.

Y no pude evitar sonreír por su respuesta. Levi también lo hizo cuando notó el brillo coqueto que se apoderó de mis ojos verdes.

**(...)**

—Oye, ¿ya has pensado en decirle a Mikasa? —preguntó Levi, una vez que nos habíamos sentado para desayunar.

Su pregunta me tomó tan desprevenido qué detuve la taza de café que se dirigía a mi boca. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos, totalmente espantado, y me congelaba en mi lugar. No había ni tenido la mínima oportunidad para pensar en eso. Mikasa —mi amiga de infancia, y hermana _mayor_ de Levi— no iba a reaccionar muy bien, eso era seguro.

Mikasa tenía una _afición_ —no muy sana, por cierto— conmigo. Por alguna razón, ella siempre se había mostrado bastante protectora conmigo; casi nunca me dejaba solo, todo el tiempo se la pasaba pegada a mí. Y cuando me pasaba alguna cosa mala, ella era la primera —la segunda, en realidad. Levi estaba primero. Pero nunca se lo había comentado a Mikasa para no herir sus sentimientos— en enterarse, corría preocupada para ver que todo estuviera bien.

—Diablos —susurré, con miedo. Hacerme la sola idea de cual sería la reacción de Mikasa me hacía temblar—. La bomba explotará y correrá sangre, Riv.

—Ajá, pero no la nuestra —respondió, mientras me señalaba con el tenedor y leía el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa—. Si no la de Armin.

—Y la de Erwin, también.

Levi resopló en tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que regresaba sus ojos verdes a mí. Tenía esa clase de mirada que decía: ''_estamos_ _hablando_ _de_ _Mikasa_, _pequeña_ _mierda_. _Ella_ _me_ **_detesta_**''.

—Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que ella no te detesta; te quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace.

Rivaille abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario irónico, sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de mi departamento se abrió de golpe. Mi amigo y yo saltamos del susto sin poder evitarlo mientras mirábamos hacia la entrada.

Mikasa Ackerman había entrado cual remolino tirando todo a su paso —internamente agradecí no tener nada de demasiado valor cerca—, su ceño estaba todo fruncido y sus ojos destilaban una furia mal contenida a punto de derramarse sobre nosotros. Tras ella había entrado Isabel, quién se notaba muy confundida, la interrogante estaba escrita en su rostro; como si no supiera lo qué sucedía. Temblé en mi lugar cuando los orbes azules de Mikasa apuntaron directo a mí.

Aguanté las ganas de respirar cuando quise salir corriendo porque lo supe en ese pequeño segundo.

La noticia había llegado ya hasta sus oídos.

Y la bomba Ackerman estaba a punto de _explotar_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Continuará**_...

.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A**: ¡Hola de nuevo! XD tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría qué hubiera un Levi POV para conocer su lado de la historia? OwO. Ah, y sobre si Erwin y Armin terminarán juntos... Es un secreto (?) XD. Jajajaja e_é

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, ahora recen para que el siguiente capítulo esté terminado igual de rápido que éste XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! \OwO/

Pasen buen día.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

><p>¿<em>Review<em>? *-*


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!:(

Por ahora, disfruten la lectura /o/

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong> **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

You say that the love is not that easy.

And that's the lesson that you teach me.

**.**

So hypocritical, overly cynical.

I'm sick and tired of all your preaching.

**.**

**HYPOCRATES**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **dos**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

><p>—¿Cuando planeabas decírmelo?<p>

Fue lo primero qué dijo —o más bien, _exigió_— Mikasa una vez que se había parado frente a nosotros. Sus ojos aún seguían mostrando aquella furia mal contenida, esa qué te decía que la «_especialidad_» de mi amiga era «_cortar_ _carne_», cómo ella misma solía explicar. Levi y yo nos miramos durante efímeros segundos, decidiendo en silencio que lo mejor era hacernos los desentendidos. Tratar de explicar la situación a Mikasa, en su estado actual, no era precisamente lo más recomendable.

Uno nunca podía saber como reaccionaría Mikasa.

Isabel se apartó unos cuantos pasos, por mera supervivencia, cuando notó lo oscuro que se iban poniendo los ojos de su hermana mayor al no obtener respuesta de nuestra parte.

—Buenos días, Mika, Bell —las saludé a ambas, con esos apodos que solía decirles desde pequeño, para intentar aligerar el ambiente—. No esperaba que vinieran, al menos debieron llamar.

Isabel fue quién volteó a mirarme. Sus ojos verdes todavía mostraban un dejo de confusión, como si aún no comprendiera del todo lo qué estaba pasando.

—Buenas... —me regresó el saludo, todavía ida— lo siento, Eren. No tenía ni idea de lo qué estaba planeando hermana mayor —respondió, haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña, cosa que demostraba lo mucho que la habían consentido al ser la menor de los Ackerman—. ¡De pronto, se puso como loca mientras hablaba por teléfono con _Tori_! Yo sólo la seguí para que no hiciera ninguna tontería —explicó, mientras se alborotaba algunos mechones de su pelo rojo—. ¿Sabes qué cosa sucedió, Eren?

Levi sujetó su taza de café de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía cuando ató todos los cabos sueltos. Yo, por mi parte, suspiré mientras me tallaba la sien. Ahora lo entendía todo. Historia —Tori, para los amigos— era la hermana de Armin, y seguramente ella le había comentado a Mikasa. Tori no era una chica mala, mucho menos chismosa; todo lo contrario. Ella era del tipo de persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Quizá, reflexioné en ese momento, Historia sólo quería que Mikasa se asegurara que todo estuviera bien conmigo.

No podía enojarme con Historia, no cuando no lo había hecho con mala intención. Sin embargo, ahora debía intentar _desconectar_ a la bomba Ackerman. Porque estaba seguro que Mikasa cometería homicidio si no la calmaba. Con ese pensamiento, regresé mis ojos hasta Levi. Él, que aún mantenía la boca escondida tras la taza de café, me miró también comprendiendo a la primera lo qué quería decirle. Algo así como «_finge_ _demencia_».

—No te preocupes, Bell —le respondí, intentando sonreír—. Todo está bien. No ha sucedido nada.

Pero nada iba bien, por supuesto. Aún seguía sintiéndome roto por dentro; totalmente confundido. No tenía ni la menor de cómo podía sobrellevar esa situación. Pero mentir era lo mejor, al menos en ese momento. Debía demostrarle a Mikasa que no estaba tan herido. Aunque aquello era de verdad ridículo, tanto así que por dentro me reí de mí mismo. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en seguir protegiéndolo aún después de lo que me hizo?

«Por que lo amas, Eren» susurró, la lejana voz de mi consciencia «Todavía amas a Armin»

Me removí totalmente incómodo en mi lugar ante mi propio pensamiento. Un cosquilleo se extendió por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que todo dentro de mí se agitaba y revolvía en un segundo. El delicioso desayuno que Rivaille había preparado subía por mi garganta con lentitud; tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué amar tenía que ser tan doloroso y complicado?

Isabel no se vio muy convencida por mi respuesta, pero aún así asintió mientras fruncía el ceño —una manía que todo Ackerman cargaba—. Mikasa, en cambio, gruñó mientras el aura a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Levi fue el primero en notarlo, por supuesto. Y al ver que la situación con su hermana mayor no pintaba para nada bien, se levantó de la silla.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él en su segundo, pero Rivaille no se vio incomodado por eso.

—Ah, pero miren la hora —dijo, con ese tono tan parco de voz que tenía, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj de muñeca, el que, por cierto, no traía—. Debo ir a trabajar, no quiero llegar tarde.

Parpadeé confundido. Me costó un par de segundos entender sus palabras, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, tan sólo pude mirarlo entre indignado y ofendido. El muy bastardo traicionero planeaba abandonarme. ¡Dejarme solo enfrentando a la bomba Ackerman! Abrí la boca preparado para reclamarle, pero entonces recordé el día en que estábamos.

—¡Es sábado, Capitán! —le recriminé—. ¡Los fines de semana descansas!

Levi chasqueó la lengua mientras volteaba a verme un poco enojado, por haberle arruinado su plan de escape. Tenía esa clase de mirada qué decía ''_cállate_, _o_ _te_ _meto_ _a_ _la_ _cárcel_, _pequeña_ _mierda_''.

—El crimen nunca descansa, por eso yo tampoco debería hacerlo.

Y tras eso, solté un bufido mientras me cruzaba de brazos porque sabía que Rivaille era bastante obstinado y nada de lo que dijera podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Él, al ver que yo me había rendido, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, empezó a caminar hacia mi habitación para cambiarse de ropa —realmente no supe en qué momento tomó ropa mía para ponérsela al dormir—. Pero, justo en el momento que pasó junto a Mikasa, ella lo detuvo al tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta. Acto seguido, lo empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana a la silla dónde estaba sentado antes. Aguanté la respiración ante la sorpresa. Isabel lo hizo también. Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción de Mikasa.

Aunque debía admitir que temí por la integridad de Mikasa, también. Porque Levi era del tipo de persona que no se dejaba de nadie. Por ello, llegué a pensar que él se levantaría de esa silla y terminaría por amenazar a Mikasa con meterla a la cárcel —Riv siempre se aprovechaba del puesto que ocupaba en la estación de policía—. Pero, para mi sorpresa, él no se quejó; tampoco dijo nada. Algo bastante raro, porque cada vez que podía le llevaba la contraria a su hermana mayor.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado, Rivaille. No creas qué no sé lo que ocurrió con Erwin —amenazó Mikasa, señalándolo con el dedo acusador. Levi desvió la mirada hacia la pared más cercana mientras soltaba un montón de insultos por lo bajo—. Bien, ahora, ¿Cuando _planeaban_ decírmelo?

Hubo silencio; ni Levi, ni yo abrimos la boca. Sólo seguimos fingiendo demencia mientras mirábamos hacia todos lados, excepto a Mikasa. Con eso, ella se enojaba cada vez más ante nuestro mutismo. Isabel, por su parte, parecía estar totalmente exasperada al no estar enterada de la situación.

El silencio se extendió durante unos minutos más, hasta que Mikasa soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Miren —dijo, con la voz un poco más calmada, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente—, sé que no estoy demasiado bien en este momento. Pero es sólo que estoy preocupada por ustedes. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y no sé cómo actuar.

—Pues nosotros tampoco, Mikasa —fue Levi quién habló, clavando esos profundos orbes verdes en su hermana—. ¿Acaso crees qué nosotros veíamos venir esto? Eren estaba hecho mierda ayer. Tuve que quedarme toda la noche a su lado para _consolarlo_ y evitar que siguiera hundiéndose en toda esa parafernalia que le comía el cerebro.

Mikasa apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Rivaille. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de una angustia que iba dirigida a mí, casi como si le doliera a ella también. Su mirada me hizo estremecer, por lo que bajé mis orbes hasta mis manos. No podía seguir observándola; no quería hacerlo. Porque tan sólo el dolor se avivaba más en mi interior.

Levi suspiró porque lo supo; vio el reflejo de mi dolor en todos mis gestos, desde la manera en que mis dedos jugueteaban entre sí, hasta la forma en que mi boca se torcía levemente. No obstante, y pese a que aún me sentía incómodo, noté lo que Rivaille estaba intentando hacer. Quería desviar la atención de él; que Mikasa se fijara sólo en mí y no preguntase por él. Anoche había estado tan hundido en mi mierda mental que no me puse a pensar en mi amigo, en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en su interior, en silencio. Porque bueno, Levi había durado muchos años junto a Erwin, casi cinco.

Rivaille debía estar demasiado herido por dentro, pero no lo demostraba porque él quería mostrarse fuerte ante los demás. Más yo lo conocía muy bien, podía ver todo el dolor que escondía tras esa máscara de fría indiferencia. Así que no podía huir tan fácilmente de mí.

Entonces, justo cuando quise mencionar que Levi tampoco se encontraba muy bien, él pareció leer mi mente: —¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Mikasa? Qué Eren iba a pedirle matrimonio a esa mierda llamada Armin.

Y tras eso, Rivaille lanzó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul a las manos de Mikasa —ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en qué él la había tomado—. Mi amiga dejó de respirar durante un segundo mientras apretaba la caja entre sus dedos. Yo me quedé en silencio, totalmente asombrado. No esperaba que Levi confesara aquello.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —estalló la bomba Ackerman—. ¡Juro que lo haré pagar por hacerte esto, Eren! No te preocupes, pagará.

Isabel ahogó una exclamación cuando por fin pudo deducir lo qué había pasado. Sus ojos verdes, que estaban bien abiertos, debido a lo mucho que se sorprendió, se clavaron directamente en mí.

—¿E-eso quiere decir qué... Armin y tú... ter-terminaron?

Levi soltó una carcajada vacía; sarcástica. Yo negué con la cabeza, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—No, Isabel —le corregí, con la voz temblando. Todo dentro de mí dolía como nunca—. Armin terminó conmigo; ayer, por teléfono.

Sólo esas palabras fueron necesarias para qué los ojos de Bell se apagaran; quedaron sin ningún rastro de sentimientos en ellos.

—Ese bastardo de mierda —gruñó, apretando los dientes. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada hacia sus hermanos mayores—. O lo acaban ustedes, o yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo. Esa pequeña mierda merece sufrir.

No importaba lo infantil que Isabel podía llegar a ser, cuando su _faceta_ _Ackerman_ la dominaba por completo era de temer; muchísimo peor que Mikasa y Levi juntos. Me quedé sin palabras al verla en ese estado. Y si se comportaba de esa manera por mí, no quería saber como lo haría cuando se enterara de que su querido hermano mayor estaba pasando por la misma situación.

Rodaría la cabeza de Erwin, eso era seguro.

Iba a hacer el intento de calmar la situación —tener a tres Ackerman enojados en mi departamento no era para nada bueno—. Sin embargo, apenas abrí la boca para hablar, la puerta de mi casa se abrió también.

Y Armin Arlert entró.

**(...)**

Nadie reaccionó a la primera.

De hecho, a mi cerebro le costó bastante trabajo hacerme entender que Armin estaba ahí, parado, frente a nosotros, con ese par de ojos azules asombrados, y un poco nerviosos, mirándome a mí, como si no esperara que estuviera en casa.

La misma sensación de millones de hormigas arrastrándose por mi estómago volvió a aparecer, encendiendo aún más el dolor que atormentaba a mi corazón, cuando mis orbes chocaron con los suyos. Me levanté de mi lugar, ganándome la atención de todos, y empecé a caminar hacia Armin aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí?, fue lo primero qué pasó por mi cabeza en ese pequeño segundo. ¿Acaso era una broma de su parte? No lo sabía, pero Armin podía llegar a ser realmente cruel sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? —Mikasa fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras tomaba mi mano, para evitar que siguiera caminando hacia Armin—. Vienes a burlarte de Eren, ¿es eso? ¿No te bastó con terminarlo por teléfono, encima quieres ver en qué estado lo dejaste?

Armin tembló. Mikasa lo estaba aniquilando con la mirada.

—No... yo... sólo vi-vine por mis... cosas —murmuró—. ¡Juro que no sabía qué Eren estaba aquí! —se defendió, aún nervioso— Él trabaja los sábados también... a-así qué... pensé que podría venir por... mis cosas.

Armin no mentía; yo solía trabajar los sábados hasta las 3 de la tarde. Por eso se había mostrado tan sorprendido de verme ahí. Él esperaba que yo estuviera en la oficina. Aunque era un poco tonto pensar eso. ¿Acaso Armin creía que la separación me dolería tan poco como para pasarme el día trabajando?

—Ya, claro —le respondió Mikasa, con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos—. Lárgate de una vez, Arlert. No eres bien recibido aquí. Vete si no quieres que te rompa esa cara de mustia que te cargas, pedazo de mierda.

Armin estaba temblando aún, no podía ni moverse de su lugar para escapar. Sus manos sudaban y su mirada rehuía de la mía. Él tenía miedo, y lo sabía. Pero no temía de Mika, Levi o Isabel, sino de mí; de enfrentarme.

—Déjalo, Mikasa —dije, casi sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de mi amiga. Ella me miró sorprendida—. Son sus cosas, no puedo quedarme con ellas de cualquier modo. Sin embargo —continué, pasando mi mirada hasta mi ex—, tú y yo vamos a hablar, Armin.

Él abrió los ojos ante mis palabras. Levi chasqueó la lengua; no estaba tan seguro de dejarme a solas con Armin.

—Eren, yo... no...

—Me lo debes, Armin —le corté, antes de que él completara su frase—. Me lo debes, y lo sabes.

Tampoco pudo responder, sólo se quedó en silencio agachando la mirada, evitando de toda manera que lo viéramos directamente. Suspiré sin ganas y me pasé una mano por el pelo antes de voltear para ver a mis amigos. No me encontraba del todo bien, mis ojos demostraban lo pésimo que me sentía. Pero, aún así, debía hablar con Armin; al menos necesitaba una explicación de su parte.

—¿Podrían dejarnos solos? Él y yo tenemos que hablar.

Isabel se mordió el labio inferior. Mikasa apretó los puños con más fuerza. Rivaille tronó la lengua otra vez.

—Como sea —fue Levi quién habló, mientras se dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarse la ropa—, no tengo ganas de seguir viendo la cara de esta lagartija.

Entonces, una vez que Rivaille se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba hasta mi habitación, puse, de nueva cuenta, mi mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa. Ella regresó su mirada a mí. Ya no quedaba rastro de enojo en su rostro; su gesto se había deformado en uno de total preocupación. Isabel estaba igual, puesto que ninguna de las 2 quería dejarme con Armin.

—Eren... ¿estás seguro? —Preguntó Bell, clavando sus ojos preocupados en mí.

Encogí los hombros.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —medio sonreí, antes de volver la mirada a Armin. Todavía se rehusaba a verme, la pared parecía ser más entretenida para él—. Sólo arreglaremos el asunto, ¿verdad, Armin?

Él dio un pequeño brinco ante mis palabras, sin embargo, no regresó sus ojos a mí. Simplemente asintió en silencio, agachando aún más la cabeza. No lo entendía del todo, ¿por qué Armin tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarme?

No pasó demasiado tiempo para qué Rivaille regresara a la sala. Se había cambiado de ropa ya, y, por lo visto, se tomó la libertad de lavarla, quizá, mientras yo dormía. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me mandó una mirada silenciosa; preguntándome con sus orbes si estaría realmente bien. A él no podía mentirle, no cuando me conocía tan bien. Le dediqué una sonrisa bastante vaga y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aún así, no se vio tan convencido.

—Bien, vámonos ya —urgió, mirando a sus hermanas—. Eren tiene cosas que hablar con la mierda.

Isabel asintió antes de acercarse a mí.

—Si pasa algo llamame, Eren —dijo Bell, en mi oído, mientras se paraba de puntas para poder abrazarme—. Yo le romperé la cara con gusto.

Me reí bajito, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Eren... —eso fue lo único que murmuró Mikasa.

Yo le sonreí, intentando hacerle ver que realmente necesitaba hablar con Armin.

—Estaré bien, Mika —dije, al mismo tiempo que arreglaba la bufanda roja que ella llevaba en el cuello. Se la había regalado yo cuando éramos pequeños. Y desde ese día Mikasa jamás se la quitó.

Levi suspiró.

—Ya déjalo, Mikasa. Él sabe lo qué hace —habló, mientras caminaba con Isabel hacia la puerta—. Es hora de irnos.

Su hermana asintió, antes de darme un abrazo profundo.

**(...)**

—Quiero que me hables con la verdad, Armin —expliqué, lo más duro posible, una vez que nos quedamos solos. No me rendiría hasta tener una respuesta de su parte—. ¿Por qué?

Él, por fin, se dignó en levantar la mirada. Sus ojos azules —que para mí siempre fuero maravillosos— estaban un poco aguados, como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Y eso me provocó una rara sensación en la panza, porque me dolía ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado, porque sabía qué, de alguna manera, lo estaba lastimando al tenerlo ahí, aún cuando él no quería.

Era tan ridículo; Armin me había roto el corazón y yo todavía me preocupaba por él.

El amor unilateral era una cosa terriblemente _ridícula_.

—Ya-ya te lo dije, E-Eren —tartamudeó—. Tú y yo... nuestra relación... ya nada iba bien.

Y me reí. Me reí con todo el dolor de mi corazón, porque era mentira, todas sus palabras lo eran. Y dolían realmente. Me llevé una mano a los ojos cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, sin embargo, me rehusaba a llorar frente a él. Ya suficientes lágrimas había derramado la noche anterior. Armin me miró confundido, sin entender el por qué de mi repentinas carcajadas.

—Deja eso ya, por Dios —le recriminé, parando las carcajada de golpe—. Eso es pura mierda, Armin. Lo sabes —me revolví el pelo, con exasperación—. 8 años. Pasamos ocho años juntos, te conozco bien, y sé que mientes.

Él volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras se mordía el labio; sólo hacía eso cuando ocultaba algo. Una cosa que no quería decirme. Y yo sabía qué era, aunque en mi interior realmente me negaba a creerlo.

No creía qué Armin fuera capaz de...

—¿Desde hace cuanto...?

Fue lo que murmuré, bajando la mirada para que mi pelo ocultara mis ojos, cuando el silencio se hizo ensordecedor a nuestro alrededor. Armin levantó la cabeza de una mientras sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.

—Eren, yo no...

—Sólo sé sincero, Armin —aclaré, todavía sin verle. Si lo hacía lloraría, y no quería que eso pasara—. Tienes a alguien más, ¿no?

—... Sí.

Entonces, tras esa simple afirmación Sonreí, con tristeza, en medio de la destrucción de mis sentimientos. Me desmoroné por dentro lentamente. El caos en interior hizo acto de presencia otra vez. Todo lo que alguna vez había planeado junto a Armin se acababa de caer en miles de pedazos. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Me sentía fatal; tenía ganas de vomitar, no lo entendía. ¿Qué había orillado a Armin a buscar a alguien más? ¿No fui lo suficientemente bueno para él? ¿Le fallé alguna vez? ¿No le demostraba mi amor seguido?

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —inquirí, de nueva cuenta—. Merezco saberlo al menos, ¿no lo crees?

Armin tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Dos años.

Dolió.

—¿Quién es...?

Él titubeó antes de contestar.

—Jean.

Me quedé sin respiración, y lo miré totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera con él; con alguien que también tenía una relación aún más larga que la nuestra. Un matrimonio, incluso.

No quería ni pensar en lo destruido que terminaría Marco.

—¡Demonios, Armin! —gruñí, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?, ¿Lo qué están haciendo?, ¿Han pensado en Marco, al menos?

—¡Por supuesto!, no queremos herirlos; ni a Marco, ni a ti. Por eso tomamos la decisión de terminar nuestras relaciones.

Y solté una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. ¿Cómo podía decir que no querían lastimarnos? Era una estupidez.

—¡Nos han visto la cara desde hace 2 años! —exclamé, ácido— y todavía te atreves a decir qué no quieren herirnos, válgame, Armin.

—¡Entiende, Eren! —esta vez, Armin alzó la voz— Jean y yo no esperábamos esto. Simplemente sucedió; comenzó siendo sólo sexo, pero se convirtió en algo más. Nos enamoramos, jamás planeamos eso.

Me pasé las manos por todo el rostro, exasperado. No sólo estaba herido; también enojado, furioso. Sin saber qué más hacer, me dejé caer en el sofá. Sentía que si seguía parado terminaría por vomitar.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cínico, Armin —admití, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

—No lo soy, Eren. Tú querías sinceridad, ¿no? Bueno, ahí la tienes.

Era cierto, pero, aún así, no pensé que escuchar todo lo que Armin ocultaba dolería tantísimo. No quería ni imaginar cómo lo pasaría Marco cuando se enterase de todo. Estaba seguro de que él terminaría aún más deshecho que yo; era notable a simple vista lo mucho que amaba a Jean.

No hubieron más palabras entre nosotros. El tiempo pareció hacerse lento, ya nada existía a mi alrededor. Tan sólo podía concentrarme en el dolor que carcomía a mi corazón. Esa era todo, ocho años de relación se acababan de ir por el caño. ¿Cómo saldría adelante? ¿Qué haría, entonces?

—Lo siento de verdad, Eren —susurró—. Te quiero, te sigo queriendo. Pero... lo qué siento por Jean es aún más fuerte, lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar; muchísimas.

—Sólo vete, Armin. Toma tus cosas y vete. Ahora mismo quiero estar solo.

Armin no dijo más. Tampoco supe exactamente qué pasó después de eso, cuando Armin se fue, ni cuanto tiempo pasé recordando los buenos momentos junto a él, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. Dolía, dolía muchísimo todo. Me sentía estúpido, me engañaba desde hacia dos años; Armin lo hacía y yo simplemente le seguía amando.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar los sentimientos de lado?

¿Por qué existía eso llamado amor, en primer lugar, si sólo te hacía sufrir?

Entonces, mi móvil sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. El sonido me sacó de todo pensamiento, no tenía planeado contestar, pero una vez qué miré la pantalla táctil me arrepentí al instante de la decisión. Era Riv; seguramente estaba preocupado porque no había dado señales de vida.

Deslicé mi dedo pulgar por la frágil pantalla para contestar.

—Capitán, la vida es una verdadera mierda —dije, luego de sollozar.

Hubo silencio; Levi no había contestado. Me preocupé, era raro qué él no respondiera con algún comentario ácido. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter azul, y medio fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Capitán? —silencio otra vez. Luego, el sonido de sollozos ahogados inundó la línea. Levi lloraba. Aquello sólo me hizo preocupar más—. ¿¡Riv!? ¿¡Rivaille!?

—... Eren —susurró, por fin, con la voz rota—. Él estuvo aquí. Erwin vino a verme.

Y sólo necesité eso para olvidarme de mis problemas —al menos momentáneamente—. En ese segundo, tan sólo me importaba Levi. En lo qué el imbécil de Erwin pudo haberle dicho para dejarlo en ese estado.

Salí de casa, sin pensarlo dos veces, rumbo a su departamento. Era mi turno para estar con Rivaille; apoyarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A**: _Hypocrates_ es de mis canciones preferidas de Marina:'(. Ok, a nadie le importa eso XD.

¡Holiwis! OwO/ de verdad siento haberme tardado, de hecho, quería subir el capítulo la semana pasada (el sábado) pero mis días se volvieron ajetreados y no pude terminarlo a tiempo, perdón por eso ;( . Me propuse actualizar este fic una vez por semana, y creo que lo voy cumpliendo, poco a poco XD. En fin, el próximo capítulo será un Levi POV (_quizá_ _con_ _lemmon_ _incluido_ 8D), y veremos qué pasó con Erwin.

Yo sé que —probablemente— esperaban que Erwin y Armin terminaran juntos, pero no 8D. Sí, soy mala, Muajajaja -se ahoga con su saliva (?)-. E_É

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos ; A ;. Y también a quienes me han agregado como autora favorita, de verdad se los agradezco ; A ; -regala dulces-. Ah, y a las dos chicas qué les gusta Marina and the Diamonds, cásense conmigo u/u (?) Ok no XD.  
>Subo el próximo capítulo el viernes o sábado, ya depende de qué tan rápido lo termine. OwO<p>

Pasen buen día ;)

**PD**: Estoy enamorada de la nueva canción de Marina (I'm a ruin), y creo qué la usaré para algún capítulo de este fic :(.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

><p>¿<em>Review<em>? *-*


	4. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, **_mucho_** **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: Holiwis OwO/, aquí les traigo la continuación 8). La verdad, no me decidía sobre que canción de Marina usar, estaba entre **Lies**, **I'm** **a** **Ruin** o **Starring** **Role** XD. Pero sí, al final ganó I'm a Ruin uvú. Sé qué dije que tendría lemmon este capítulo, pero no quise ponerlo porque se me haría muy largo :P. Así que les prometo que el próximo sí tendrá *oo*

Recuerden que este es un **Levi** **POV**, eh xD. Y siento si me quedó **OoC**, pero no pude evitarlo :( espero me disculpen uvu

En fin, les dejo que lean /o/

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong> **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It's difficult to say goodbye,

And easier to live a lover's lie.

**.**

And I've tried to say

Babe, I'm gonna ruin you if you let me stay.

**.**

**I'M** **A** **RUIN**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **tres**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

><p>«Hola, Levi. En realidad, no sé cómo tomarás este mensaje...»<p>

Amar _dolía_.

«Pero... creo qué deberíamos dejar de vernos...»

Y dolía aún más cuando la persona que amabas, esa con la que tú pensabas que estarías para siempre, terminaba contigo. El dolor se hacía insoportable cuando pensabas sobre ello. Te destruía internamente; desmoronaba tus barreras. Todas esas que creabas para protegerte, las tiraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te dejaba de rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndote patético, inservible. Te hacía preguntarte miles de veces en qué pudiste haber fallado.

«No eres tú... No tiene nada qué ver contigo»

Pero, mientras más pensabas en eso, más dolía. Te lastimaba no saber el por qué; no importaba lo mucho que te esforzaras para mantenerte fuerte, si por dentro estabas tan desecho que sólo tenías ganas de llorar. Aún si no querías, terminabas por hacerlo, casi cómo si fueras un niño pequeño.

«Soy yo... Todo esto es culpa mía, te lo juro»

Sin saber qué más hacer, te aferrabas a los recuerdos. Te hundías en esas memorias felices; incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Esa en dónde estabas solo, sin esa persona a la que amabas con locura, mientras tu corazón se destrozaba y las lágrimas caían como cascada de tus ojos, tan patéticamente que te causaba una risa amarga, porque nunca te imaginaste en esa situación. Jamás pensaste que tu persona amada fuera capaz de destruirte de esa manera.

«No es tu culpa, así qué no te sientas mal, por favor. Se trata de mí, Levi...»

Por esas razones, había decidido no enamorarme nunca.

«Creo que hemos dejado de ser compatibles, además...»

Sin embargo, no podía mandar en mis sentimientos; en lo qué el corazón mandaba.

«He conocido a alguien más»

Por eso, terminé por hacerlo. Cómo imbécil había caído por un hombre. Uno qué me prometió un montón de cosas; más que bajarme el sol, la Luna y las estrellas. Él juró que jamás me abandonaría; siempre estaría a mi lado, para amarme. Y yo había creído en sus palabras, en esos «_te_ _amo_» que solía susurrar en mi oído mientras hacíamos el _amor_.

«Discúlpame, por favor. Sé qué debí mencionarlo antes, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, ni la manera»

Y pensar en qué todo eso terminó era horriblemente doloroso.

«Puede ser que no me creas, pero te sigo queriendo. De verdad que lo hago, Levi. Te quiero muchísimo...»

Era completamente absurdo; ¿cómo podía decir que aún me quería cuando estaba terminando conmigo de esa manera...? ¿Acaso Erwin no sabía lo crueles que eran sus palabras?

«Pero... ya no es amor...»

Y dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

«Yo... Amo a otra persona, Levi. Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname»

¿Acaso él no pensó en lo herido qué quedaría por dentro...?

**(...)**

—¿Levi?

La voz de Mikasa me sacó de todo recuerdo y en secreto se lo agradecí. Ya no quería seguir sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho que se agrababa cada vez que pensaba en Erwin; en esas palabras tan crueles y ridículamente destructivas que había escrito en un simple mensaje, como si terminar nuestra relación de esa forma no le importara en lo más mínimo...

Como si no le importara lo lastimado que quedaría.

No era del tipo de persona que demostrara su sentimientos con facilidad, aún así, eso no significaba que no los tuviera. Era humano, claro que los tenía. Pero solía ocultarlos, los guardaba muy dentro de mí, porque era mi manera de protegerme.

Porque, por dentro, no era más que un niño que tenía miedo de _romperse_; salir _lastimado_.

Y Erwin lo había hecho, me _rompió_ en miles de pedazos. Trozos que jamás volverían a unirse, por temor a caerse de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —respondí, sin más, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mi hermana.

Ella me observaba completamente angustiada por cómo estaría sintiéndome. Pese a que ella y yo no llevábamos una relación muy cercana, aún cuando éramos hermanos —de diferentes madres— sabía lo mucho que Mikasa se preocupaba por mí. Intenté no demostrar nada en mi rostro. Ni una pequeña pisca que pudiera demostrar lo roto que estaba por dentro. No quería su lástima, no quería escucharla decir que todo estaría bien.

No quería oír todas esas palabras que sólo me harían llorar ahí mismo.

—¿Estás bien?

Quise reír en ese segundo ante la estúpida cuestión. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, acababan de romperme el corazón en miles de pedazos, obviamente no lo estaba. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Sólo quería llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien para descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Lo estoy —mentí.

Mikasa no se vio tan convencida, y me lo hizo saber cuando detuvo su andar. Isabel también dejó de caminar mientras ladeaba la cabeza y me miraba confundida. Eso me hizo suponer que ella no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido con Erwin.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo cuando dejé de caminar yo también. Aunque no quería, debía enfrentar a Mikasa. Pero no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, no cuando por dentro me estaba desmoronando lentamente. No sabía si aguantaría las ganas de llorar durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle. Ella no tenía la culpa de mi dolor; de lo qué ocurrió. Mikasa no merecía que descargara mi sentir en ella—. Sé que no tenemos una relación muy cercana, Levi. Pero soy tu hermana, te _quiero_; me _preocupas_.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, ajena a la situación— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Nada, Isabel —respondí, seco. No quería tener a Isabel preocupada por mí, por eso lo mejor era qué ella no se enterara de nada.

Pero, por supuesto, Isabel era tan obstinada como cualquier Ackerman.

—No me mientas, hermano mayor. Sé qué algo no va bien aquí, no me quieran ver la cara. No es _normal_ que Mikasa te diga que te quiere.

—Erwin _terminó_ con Levi —eso fue lo poco que respondió Mikasa.

Isabel ahogó una exclamación, justo como lo había hecho momentos antes, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera. Pero, segundos después, su ceño se frunció y toda emoción en su rostro se fue apagando poco a poco, quedó sin rastro de sentimiento alguno en él; típico de todo Ackerman.

—¿¡Pero qué les pasa a los malditos hombres!? —gruñó, entre dientes, mientras hacía ademanes exagerados— Tengo muchísimas ganas de golpear a Armin y a Erwin. ¡No lo soporto, mierda!

Suspiré otra vez.

—Ya, déjalo —dije, casi sin ganas, pasándome una mano por el pelo—. Estoy bien, Isabel. No importa.

Mikasa bufó, llamando mi atención. Regresé los ojos a ella sólo para encontrarla con una expresión qué no supe descifrar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esa mirada suya me hizo sentir peor; intensificó las llamaradas que poco a poco iban consumiendo a mi corazón. Chasqué la lengua, y quité la cara. No quería seguir viéndola, sintiendo su lástima perforando mis sentimientos.

—Pura mierda, Rivaille. Tus palabras son pura mierda.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Apesar de que no quería enojarme con Mikasa, ella no ponía de su parte. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, mi hermana tan sólo lo hacía con el afán de ayudarme; pero las heridas que tenía no se curaban con _simples_ y _vacías_ palabras. En cambio, estaba tan molesto que todo lo que decía me hacía sentir aún peor.

Mi corazón se apretujaba, el nudo en mi garganta se apretaba; ya no quería seguir hablando del tema.

—Tú ni sabes cómo mierda me siento, Mikasa —le reclamé, alzando la voz sin querer—. No quiero hablar del tema, ¿bien? Sólo quiero ir a casa para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa.

Mikasa, sin embargo, no se rindió. Sin esperarlo, ella se acercó hasta mí, para luego poner sus manos sobre mis hombros y dejar caer, suavemente, su frente en mi cabeza, eso era lo más cercano a un abrazo que nosotros teníamos. Su tacto me hizo estremecer, su profunda mirada avivó las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo.

No frente a ellas.

No querían que notaran lo frágil que era en realidad; lo roto que me sentía por dentro.

Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol; oprimí mi corazón, aguanté las ganas de llorar. Me mantendría fuerte, le demostraría a mi hermana que estaba bien, qué —por más falso que fuera— la ruptura no me había afectado en lo más mínimo. Palpé la piel de sus hombros mientras soltaba un suspiro. A lo lejos, podía sentir la mirada de Isabel clavándose en nosotros. También se encontraba preocupada por mí.

—Es en serio, Mikasa —dije, tras otro suspiro pesado, separándome de ella—. Estoy bien, lo de Erwin no me afectó. Por mí, puede irse a la mierda.

Mikasa no se vio tan convencida aún. Isabel tampoco. Pero no les quedó de otra más que creerme. Mi hermana menor me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, antes de acercarse a mí para abrazarme también.

—Tú sabes, hermano mayor —habló ella, imitando un tono de voz bastante infantil, casi inocente—, si quieres, puedo ir a golpearlo.

Hice un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Déjalo, yo me encargaré de eso cuando lo vea. Lo golpearé hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Mikasa, entonces, soltó una risa medio tétrica, medio vacía. Isabel y yo volteamos a mirarla bastante confundidos. Los ojos de mi hermana mayor seguían sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, pero, en su rostro, una sonrisa por demás oscura se formó.

—Estoy segura qué si no lo hacen ustedes, o yo, lo hará papá cuando se entere —habló, como si nada, mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello negro tras la oreja—. Kenny no dudará en tomar su revólver y meterle un tiro a Erwin; primero en las bolas, después entre ceja y ceja.

Me tallé la sien ante sus palabras. Y es que ella tenía toda la razón, mi padre —Kenny Ackerman, ex jefe de policía— era bastante protector con sus hijos. A él no le importaba desobedecer la ley con tal de atrapar —acabar— con cualquier maldito hijo de puta que osara lastimar a sus _bebés_.

Total, era un viejo loco. Pero no un mal padre, al final.

Bufé sin ganas, me dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar más. Ya me encargaría de ese tema después.

**(...)**

Había sido una pésima idea haber ido a casa, y el destino me lo hizo saber de la peor forma posible. Porque, encontrar a Erwin parado frente a la puerta de mi departamento, sólo debía ser una _pésima_ _broma_ de la vida.

No reaccioné a la primera; no esperaba verlo ahí, de hecho.

Me congelé en el acto, mientras mis ojos se abrían y todo dentro de mí se revolvía en apenas unos segundos. El corazón me dolió, el palpitar se volvió duro, agitado. Sentir esos profundos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, con ese dejo de vergüenza y culpabilidad, avivó las ganas de llorar. Esas que estaba luchando por ocultar desde que había salido de la casa de Eren.

No sabía qué hacer, ni decir. Mi mente estaba confundida, los sentimientos me nublaban el juicio, y, las lágrimas aglomeradas, los ojos.

Dolía.

Dolía ver al hombre qué me había roto el corazón parado ahí, esperando por algo; por _mí_.

«¡No lo hagas, Rivaille! —exclamó mi consciencia, cuando quise empezar a llorar— No te muestres débil ante él. No lo merece. No merece verte en ese estado»

Respiré profundo mientras apretaba los puños. Era cierto aquello, no le daría el gusto de verme en un estado tan patético cómo ese. No lloraría, no frente a él. Así qué, tras ese pensamiento y buscando las llaves de la entrada en mi bolsillo, levanté el mentón con todo el orgullo Ackerman que pude rejuntar y caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa.

Erwin se hizo a un lado, más no dijo nada. Parecía indeciso, pude saberlo al echarle un ojo. Sus manos se movían nerviosas por cada parte de su rostro, así como sus labios se abrían y cerraban. Él quería decir algo, más no se atrevía.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gruñí, mirándolo de reojo, al mismo tiempo que ensartaba la llave en la cerradura.

Erwin saltó en su lugar.

—Yo... —titubeó, durante algunos segundos—. Quiero hablar contigo, Levi.

Bufé.

—No quiero —contesté, lo más seco qué pude—. Tengo cosas que hacer, lárgate de una vez.

¿Cual era el punto de querer hablar conmigo? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Qué amaba a otra persona? ¿Qué yo no le importaba más? ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él?

¿De qué serviría escuchar todas esa excusas vagas, que sólo me harían sentir peor?

Me destruirían aún más. Terminarían por desmoronar mis barreras, me harían caer.

Entonces, una vez que entré a mi departamento, quise cerrar la puerta para dejarlo afuera. Sin embargo, Erwin no lo permitió. Antes de poder darme cuenta, él se había metido a mi casa también. Le miré mal, mientras sentía la desilusión; el enojo subirme por el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Pero, más que eso, quería lanzarme a sus brazos; quedarme para siempre con él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de imbécil? ¡Lárgate!

—Hablemos, Levi, por favor —rogó, sin dejarse intimidar por mi voz, o mi mirada—. Quiero explicar...

Solté una carcajada vacía, sin una pizca de gracia, deteniendo su oración a medias. Erwin me miró contrariado por efímeros segundos, para luego deformar su gesto en uno de preocupación. Él sabía lo pésimo qué estaba sintiéndome, y aún así quería explicarme la situación.

Erwin era verdaderamente cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres explicar, eh!? ¿Qué tienes otro culo para follar? ¿¡Es eso!?, Créeme, Erwin, no quiero saberlo.

—¡Pero te mereces una explicación, Levi! —exclamó, perdiendo la compostura por unos segundos— Sólo entiende... No me sentiré bien hasta qué hable contigo, por favor.

No pude más, quería que terminara todo. Quería que Erwin se fuera para poder hundirme en la soledad, llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Y sabía que sólo lo conseguiría hasta que él se fuera; hasta que escuchara lo que tuviera que decir. Me pasé las manos por el rostro varias veces, totalmente abrumado por las emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo.

Sin más que poder hacer, le dejé hablar.

—Habla ya, entonces.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. Supuse que lo hizo porque, apesar de todo, Erwin no sabía como empezar a hablar. Se miró la manos, antes de clavar sus ojos azules en mí. Desvié la mirada en automático, no quería verlo.

No cuando sabía que podía desarmarme en cualquier momento.

—No fue mi intención; te juro que no lo fue, pero... no pude evitarlo, Levi —murmuró—. No se puede mandar en el corazón, tú lo sabes. Y, simplemente, me enamoré de otra persona.

Apreté, de nueva cuenta, los puños. Sentí dolor en las manos porque mis uñas se clavaban con fuerza en mi piel, y mi corazón volvió a latir con desesperación, ahogándome en sentimientos. Ya me había dicho todo eso en un mensaje, ¿qué ganaba con repetirlas? Nada, más que hacerme sufrir, destrozar con más ahínco los pedazos que me quedaban de corazón.

Era doloroso escucharlo decir que amaba a otra persona. Y yo era un imbécil masoquista por oír todas esas palabras destructoras.

—Yo... —continuó, luego de una pequeña pausa como si esperara que dijera algo. Sin embargo, yo no tenía ganas de hablar. ¿Qué cosa podía decir?— no lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Empezamos a salir como meros amigos, Levi. Pero... Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo algo por él. Una cosa mucho más fuerte de lo qué sentía por ti; me enamoré. Me enamoré de él cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y fue eso lo que terminó destrozar la última barrera que se mantenía levantada a medias; trastabillando dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos cuando las lágrimas aglomeradas en mis ojos empezaron a quemar. El dolor se expandió, arrasando con todo, dejándome totalmente débil.

Todas las promesas, los planes que teníamos juntos, todos los años de relación acababan de destruirse; caían en miles de pedazos, al igual que mis sentimientos. Me llevé una mano al pelo, en desesperación. Porque no importaba lo mucho que estuviera esforzándome, no aguantaría estar escuchándolo por más tiempo.

—Sé qué esto es doloroso para ti, pero...

—¡Tú no sabes lo qué siento! —exclamé, ya sin poder soportarlo— No sabes cómo sé siente esta mierda, Erwin. No es a ti a quién acaban de romperle el puto corazón.

Erwin tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos demostraron que, en realidad, él sí me comprendía. Sabía el dolor que me estaba consumiendo en ese momento y, aún así, quería continuar.

—¡Lo sé, Levi! Te juro qué lo sé. Sé cómo te estás sintiendo; sé qué soy cruel al decirte todo esto, pero... —otra vez, Erwin pausó su frase para respirar— es necesario. Yo sentí que si no venía a hablarlo directamente contigo, tú te quedarías estancado. Y no deseo que eso suceda, porque aún te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

Bajé la mirada, era incapaz de seguir mirándolo. Faltaba poco para que empezara a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. No frente a él.

—Sin embargo, Levi, esto ya no es amor...

—¿Por qué...? —Inquirí, casi sin voz—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Erwin? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

—Porque quiero qué sigas adelante, Levi; sin mí.

Levanté la cabeza, tan sólo para qué él pudiera ver mis ojos, se percatara de todas las lágrimas que urgían por salir, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza porque tenía muchísimas ganas de golpearlo. Era absurdo. Totalmente ridículo. ¿Cómo esperaba qué siguiera adelante con tanta facilidad?

Entonces, al observar su gesto torcerse y llenarse de dolor y angustia, no lo soporté más. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, estaban tan herido; patéticamente enojado que lo golpeé en la mejilla sin pensarlo. Su rostro se reviró un poco al mismo tiempo que la sangre empezaba a escurrir por su labio. Pero Erwin no se quejó de dolor, ni se movió siquiera, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

Era como si él hubiera esperado esa reacción de mi parte.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, maldito bastardo? —exigí, exasperado; herido—. ¿Cómo esperas que salga adelante? ¡Dímelo! No tienes ni la puta idea de lo destrozado que estoy por dentro, Erwin —confesé, pasándome una mano por el cabello. No sabía qué más hacer—. Me prometiste muchas cosas, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. ¡Dijiste que me amarías para siempre!

—Lo sé, Levi. Sé qué soy un maldito, un hijo de puta por destruirte así —murmuró, casi sin voz—. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndote, porque si lo hacía tan sólo te lastimaría más, entiéndelo. Puedes odiarme, golpearme más si quieres, pero no llores, por favor.

—Yo no... —y callé al sentir el salado sabor de las lágrimas en mi boca. Casi sin pensar, me llevé una mano al rostro, tan sólo para corroborar que, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Y seguí soltando lágrimas, pese a que no quería hacerlo. Me llevé las manos a la cara para cubrirme, no soportaba la idea de que Erwin me viera así; lo herido que sus palabras me habían dejado. Pronto, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su esencia me inundó la nariz, avivando aún más el dolor. Porque sabía que jamás lo volvería a sentir, ya nunca podría besarlo de nuevo, ni abrazarlo de esa manera.

Erwin ya jamás volvería a decirme que me amaba.

¿Por qué amar se sentía así?

¿Por qué de ser una sensación parecida al revoloteo de una mariposa en el estómago, pasaba a ser una de doloroso ahogamiento?

No lo entendía. Y creo qué jamás llegué a hacerlo.

—No llores más, por favor —pidió, abrazándome otro poco—. De verdad, lo siento tanto. No sabes lo mucho qué luché para que esos sentimientos no se extendieran más, porque pensaba en ti, Levi. En que no quería dañarte, pero no lo logré —confesó—. Te juro que no lo tenía planeado, pero me enamoré de Mike, perdóname. Perdóname por dañarte, Levi.

¿Por qué Erwin tenía qué sonar tan arrepentido?

—Sólo... Vete —logré murmurar, entre lágrimas, pero, contrario a lo qué decía, me aferré más a él. Tenía tanto miedo de dejarlo ir, tantísimo—. Lárgate, Erwin. Déjame solo, quiero estar solo.

Él suspiró, mientras me apretujaba un poco más.

—Lo haré, pero prométeme qué volveremos a hablar, Levi —dijo, mientras se separaba de mí—. Promete que hablaremos otro día, más calmados, aún tengo muchas cosas por decirte; explicarte.

Y quise reír; negarme. ¿Acaso él quería dejarme aún más devastado? Sin embargo, no pude decirle qué no. Tal vezfue porque yo también pensaba que hablar con él, en otro momento, me ayudaría. Entonces, luego de un asentimiento de mi parte, Erwin se separó de mí.

No hubo mucho más después de eso. Sólo un beso en mi frente, uno que se me antojó de lo más destructivo, marcó la despedida.

Me sentí tremendamente solo una vez que le vi atravesar la puerta, alejándose para siempre de mí. Un extraño agujero se formó en mi estómago; la soledad me carcomía, las lágrimas seguían escurriendo sin piedad alguna mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Estaba tan jodidamente herido qué me sentía patético, mis piernas no podían mantenerme en pie, siquiera.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces?

Sin poder pensar más, tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Eren. Quizá él no era la mejor opción, puesto qué no la estaba pasando mejor que yo, y era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, Eren era mi mejor amigo; la persona más cercana a mí, y sólo a él le dejaría verme así de frágil.

—Capitán, la vida es una verdadera mierda —dijo, al contestar, luego de un sollozo.

No contesté, no podía hacerlo. Todos mis sentimientos se habían mezclando, subían por mi garganta tan lentamente qué no me dejaban hablar.

—¿Capitán? —insistió, con la voz un poco preocupada. Quise contestar, pero tampoco lo logré. De mi boca tan sólo salieron un montón de sollozos ahogados—. ¿¡Riv!? ¿¡Rivaille!?

—... Eren —susurré, cuando por fin pude hablar. Mi voz temblaba, demostrando lo mal qué estaba en ese momento—. Él estuvo aquí. Erwin vino a verme...

**(...)**

Cuando Eren llegó yo todavía no estaba demasiado bien. Aún seguía llorando, totalmente destrozado, en el suelo de mi departamento.

No supe exactamente qué tipo de expresión se cargaba mi rostro en ese momento, sin embargo, Eren sólo necesitó de verme durante unos segundos para saber lo pésimo que la plática con Erwin me había dejado sintiendo. Sollocé en silencio al mismo tiempo que enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Todo... Todo esto... Duele, Eren. Duele muchísimo —logré decir, a medias.

—Riv... —susurró, mientras se tiraba en el suelo y me abrazaba con fuerza. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me aferré a él—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Negué con la cabeza. Nada estaría bien.

—¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué amar tiene que dolor tantísimo?

Lo sentí encoger los hombros. Era estúpido de mi parte preguntarle eso a él, que estaba igual de destrozado que yo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Él dijo que... siempre estaría conmigo, Eren —confesé, entre lágrimas—. Lo prometió, y yo le creí. Soy tan estúpido por haberle creído, ¿no?

Eren me meció entre sus brazos, para luego recargar su frente en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, mientras mis dedos apretaban la tela de su suéter.

—No, no lo eres, Riv. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría; no lo sabías.

—Pero duele, Eren —repetí—. Duele mucho.

—Lo sé, Capitán.

—No sé qué hacer ahora...

Entonces, tras mis palabras, Eren enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y, con mucho cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de romperme, me hizo mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos verdes —o quizá eran azules— estaban empapados en lágrimas, no obstante brillaban con una determinación qué me dejó sin palabras durante algunos segundos.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosa hacer, Riv. Pero no dejaré que esto me tumbe, y tampoco a ti, ¿bien? —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño—. Escucha, yo _sí_ estaré contigo para siempre. No te dejaré caer nunca más, puedes contar con eso —la sincera sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro herido, aún abnegado en lágrimas, me hizo creerle. Porque Eren jamás fallaba a sus promesas—. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte. Y no dejaré qué vuelvan a herirte de esta manera, Levi. Te lo prometo.

Quizá fue porque sus palabras aliviaron un poco el dolor en mi corazón, o porque realmente necesitaba un poco de compañía. No lo sé, y nunca supe exactamente qué me llevó a hacerlo, pero lo besé.

Fue un beso lleno de necesidad. Un contacto de labios que tuvimos porque no sabíamos como enfrentar la situación. Éramos un par de corazones abandonados; solitarios, y sólo necesitábamos un poco de cariño. Mis brazos fueron tras su cuello y las manos de Eren se escurrieron hasta mi cadera, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban; juguetearon entre sí hasta hacernos perder la respiración.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos durante largos segundos. No fue incómodo, cómo cuando tuvimos sexo, se sintió extrañamente _bien_; tanto así qué el agujero en mi estómago dejó de extenderse. Pestañé, medio consternado, para luego recargar mi frente contra la suya, sin perder el contacto visual.

—No puedes romper esa promesa, mocoso —le advertí, mientras él borraba todas, y cada una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

—No lo haré nunca, Riv —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, volvimos a besarnos con pasión.

Esa día ambos necesitábamos _olvidar_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A**: Cada vez que escribía un párrafo de esto me pegaba contra la pared (?) porque se supone que este es un fic _fluffy_, y lo estoy llenando de **Drama**, **drama** _everywhere_. Pero les prometo que los capítulos que se vienen serán bonitos, sin tanto sufrimiento para nuestros protagonistas uvú.

¿A quién odian más? ¿A Armin por destruir la relación de Jean y Marco? ¿O a Erwin por hacer llorar al pobre bebé Levi? uvú

Hablando de Marco, sé que quieren saber qué pasó con él, no se preocupen. En el próximo capítulo Eren tendrá una pequeña charla con él ;D. Y se nos viene un lemmon también OwO 1313 (?)

En fin, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos ; A ; ¡En serio se los agradezco! -llora-

Tengan buen día ;)

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

><p>¿<em>Review<em>? *-*


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido** **sexual** **explícito** | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: Holiwis OwO/, primero, siento haberme retrasado con la continuación. No sé por qué, pero me costó bastante terminar este capítulo :(

Pero bueno, al final lo logré y aquí está 8).

En fin, les dejo leer /o/

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong> **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I was the match and you were the rock

Maybe we started this fire.

**.**

We sat apart and watched

All we had burned on the pyre.

**.**

**THINGS** **WE** **LOST** **IN** **THE** **FIRE**

—**Bastille**—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **cuatro**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

><p>Jamás en mi vida pensé encontrarme con esa escena. Y quizá fue por esa razón que al observar a Levi así; totalmente destruido, llorando como nunca lo había hecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto, me dolió en lo profundo.<p>

Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago. Se apretaba con urgencia cada vez que Rivaille sollozaba en silencio, haciendo el vano intento de dejar de llorar. No lo soporté, no pude hacerlo cuando él dirigió su rostro hacia mí. Se veía tan roto; pequeño, que todo mi interior se retorció ante el dolor. Quería demasiado a mi amigo como para que aquella imagen no significara nada para mí.

No sabía qué cosa había pasado con Erwin; qué le había hecho o dicho, pero podía darme una pequeña idea. Y tan sólo tenía muchísimas ganas de golpearlo.

Levi sollozo en silencio; bastante despacio y escondió su rostro entre sus manos cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, leyendo todo el dolor qué ya no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Todo... Todo esto... Duele, Eren. Duele muchísimo —murmuró, a medias. La voz le salió rota, sin ganas.

El nudo en mi estómago se apartó aún más. Las hormigas se movieron incesantes por todo mi interior, avivando el dolor; las ganas de llorar. Pero no era el momento de hacerlo. No cuando era mi mejor amigo quién necesitaba apoyo, un hombro en dónde llorar, un pecho dónde descargar el dolor.

—Riv —susurré, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo, a su lado. No necesité pensar demasiado qué hacer, sólo lo abracé y dejé qué hundiera su rostro en mi pecho y se aferrara con fuerza a mí—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué amar tiene qué doler tantísimo?

Encogí los hombros sin saber qué responder con exactitud. No tenía una respuesta para eso, de hecho, yo me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué entregarte a alguien debía dejarte con esa sensación de dolor implacable?

¿No se suponía qué amar debía ser la sensación más hermosa del mundo?

—Él dijo que... siempre estaría conmigo, Eren —confesó, todavía lagrimeando—. Lo prometió, y yo le creí. Soy tan estúpido por haberle creído, ¿no?

Le mecí entre mis brazos suavemente, mientras sentía parte de su dolor arrasando con todo. Sin saber qué más hacer, recargué mi frente sobre su cabeza. Levi apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando, de nuevo, que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Pero era inútil, él estaba tan destruido por dentro que nada funcionaba.

—No lo eres, Riv. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría; no lo sabías.

—Pero duele, Eren —repitió, apretando con fuerza la tela de mi suéter entre sus dedos—. Duele mucho.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Nuevamente tenía ganas de vomitar y quería llorar con él. De hecho, los ojos me ardían. Habían un montón de lágrimas apelmazadas en ellos, urgiendo por salir.

—Lo sé, Capitán.

—No sé qué hacer ahora...

Fueron esas simples palabras lo qué me hicieron reaccionar. Debía hacer más; no simplemente quedarme en silencio, abrazándolo. Tenía que demostrarle que yo sí estaría para él. Levi siempre había permanecido a mi lado cuando nada pintaba bien a mi alrededor; las veces que lo hizo eran incontables. Él me levantaba con un par de palabras y, aunque esta situación era diferente, aún sin importarme que yo estaba herido también, le ayudaría. No le dejaría solo.

Entonces, enredé mis dedos en su pelo y, con mucho cuidado, casi con miedo de lastimarlo, levanté su rostro para qué pudiera verme fijamente. Su mirada se cubrió de confusión, mientras aún lloraba, porque notó toda la determinación que irradiaban mis ojos verdes.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosa hacer, Riv. Pero no dejaré que esto me tumbe, y tampoco a ti, ¿bien? —advertí, mientras fruncía el ceño— Escucha, yo sí estaré contigo para siempre. No te dejaré caer nunca más, puedes contar con eso —y sonreí. Sonreí al mismo tiempo que lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Levi podía confiar en mí, porque sabía que yo jamás fallaba en mis promesas—. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte y no dejaré que vuelvan a herirte de esta manera, Levi. Te lo prometo.

Y no sé exactamente qué le llevó a hacerlo, pero Rivaille me besó.

Se sintió la necesidad en él; la confusión porque no sabíamos qué más hacer. Estábamos solos en el mundo, solamente Rivaille y yo. Sufriendo en silencio por amor, solicitando un poco de cariño para nuestros abandonados y solitarios corazones. Sentí sus brazos enredándose tras mi cuello mientras mis manos se situaban en su cadera, al mismo tiempo qué nuestras lenguas se encontraban y jugueteaban hasta hacernos perder la respiración.

No hubo esa sensación de incomodidad cuando decidirnos separarnos. De hecho, le miré a los ojos durante segundos, que parecieron horas, sintiéndome extrañamente bien; dejé de sentirme solo. Supe que para él también había sido raro, porque pestañeó un poco consternado, antes de recargar su frente en la mía, sin perder el contacto visual.

—No puedes romper esa promesa, mocoso —me advirtió, mientras yo aprovechaba para borrar, con mis dedos, todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

—No lo haré nunca, Riv —respondí, con una sonrisa pequeña.

Y volvimos a besarnos. El contacto fue exactamente como el anterior. Apasionado; la necesidad de sentir un poco de cariño estaba escrito en él.

Ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos olvidar todo lo que nos había ocurrido ese día.

Sin embargo, la parte racional de mi cabeza —esa que creía me había abandonado—, apareció en ese momento; gritó que tener sexo no era la mejor opción. Que eso sólo nos haría sentir peor; el dolor se aplacaría, sí. Pero volvería a aparecer una vez que termináramos y sería peor. Fue gracias a ese pensamiento que logré separarme, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

Riv me dedicó otra mirada; sus ojos verdes brillaban en confusión. Me preguntaba en silencio si algo iría mal conmigo. Mi respuesta fue una sonrisa pequeña, mientras mis dedos acariciaban la piel de su rostro.

—No es lo mejor —susurré, despacio, todavía sonriendo—. No en este momento, Riv.

Él pareció leer todos mis pensamientos con tan sólo observar mis ojos, porque asintió despacio para luego dejar caer su rostro en mi hombro, ocultándose. Solté un suspiro mientras que mis manos se encargaban de acariciar su espalda lentamente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó, luego de varios minutos de silencio y mantenernos en esa posición. Su voz era ahogada; casi como si le costara hablar.

Supe entonces qué Levi quería llorar de nuevo.

—Levantarnos, Levi.

—No será fácil.

—No, pero lo lograremos —dije, con seguridad, haciendo qué él levantara su rostro de nuevo—. Lo haremos juntos; mientras mandamos al Diablo al amor, ¿te parece?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Dejemos de llorar ya, Capitán. No vale la pena hacerlo, no por un par de imbéciles —le hice saber, con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero de regreso a ese Rivaille que no llora; ese que nunca se ha dejado pisotear por nadie, porque el aplasta a cualquiera primero. No ha desaparecido, ¿cierto?

Rivaille bufó a medias, con los ojos aún rojos rebosantes en lágrimas.

—No, nunca lo hará.

Le sonreí.

—Es bueno saberlo —asentí—. Así que ya sabes, apartir de ahora, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Capitán. Jamás volveremos a caer de esta manera.

—Sí, al Diablo todo esto del amor. Vale pura mierda, nunca me volverás a ver de esta manera, pequeña mierda.

Y no pude más que reír en voz baja. Era sorprendente las veces que Riv podía pronunciar la palabra ''mierda'' en una frase.

—Exacto, esa es la actitud, Riv —él resopló, viéndose un poco más animado. Le di un par de palmadas suaves en la piernas, mientras le sonreía—. Ahora... ¿te parece si comemos algo? Quizá podamos ir al Colosal.

El Capitán pareció pensárselo un rato.

—No tengo muchas ganas de salir; mejor pidamos algo... Comida china suena bien.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

—Concuerdo contigo. Oye, comamos en tu habitación mientras vemos una película —hice una pausa, al pensar en una buena película—. ¿Te parece bien _Mujer_ _Bonita_?

Levi me miró fijamente. Advertí que tenía ese tipo de mirada que decía ''_no_ _puedes_ _estar_ _hablando_ _en_ _serio_, _pequeña_ _mierda_''. Aunque de verdad, no supe si fue por la sola mención de comer en su habitación —para Rivaille más bien sería algo así como «_ensuciar_»—, o por la película que yo quería ver.

Dejé escapar una carcajada al mismo tiempo que él negaba con la cabeza y seguía mirándome como si estuviera loco.

Y, sin saber cómo, casi una hora después, terminamos almorzando comida italiana mientras veíamos un maratón de _Sandra_ _Bullock_ (empezando por _Miss_ _Simpatía_). Sí, en su habitación.

**(...)**

Pasaron tres —largas— semanas desde entonces.

Decir que lo estaba llevando bien era, en parte, una mentira. Porque dolía todavía. Me hería por dentro cuando, sin querer, terminaba por recordar todas esas palabras tan crueles de Armin; los buenos y malos momentos que tuvimos. Me hundía en melancolía cuando su rostro aparecía en mi mente, me destrozaba internamente.

Pero no estaba solo. Rivaille se había mantenido a mi lado; estaba ahí, a mi lado, dispuesto a sacarme adelante con algún comentario ácido. Y siempre mantenía su mano extendida hacia mí, para ayudarme a levantarme en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, yo me había mantenido a su lado de la misma manera. Porque, en ocasiones, Levi también se destrozaba en su interior cada que pensaba en Erwin; en esas palabras tan crueles que él le había dicho. Quizá no fue con mala intención, sin embargo, su manera de actuar tan amable tampoco había sido lo mejor. Eso sólo terminó por lastimar más a Riv. Pero no le dejé solo, siempre estuve ahí para él, cada vez que terminaba por desmoronarse en lágrimas.

Además, contábamos con amigos maravillosos —a los que fácilmente podía llamar «_familia_»—, también. Mikasa e Isabel no nos abandonaron. Historia e Ymir —su novia— solían invitarnos a comer seguido. Reiner y Bertolt —nuestros amigos desde la universidad— nos invitaban de parranda cada que tenían oportunidad. E incluso, por más sorprendente que suene, Annie —la hermana menor de Erwin— mantuvo contacto con Levi. Y no era de extrañarse, ambos siempre mantuvieron una relación muy buena. Y ella se mostró bastante indignada con lo que había hecho su hermano; según sus palabras «jamás perdonaría a Erwin por haber dejado ir a alguien tan genial cómo lo era Riv».

Y, por supuesto, todo eso me hacía feliz; me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, todavía seguía muy preocupado por alguien.

Lo cierto era qué no había sabido demasiado de Marco. Por lo poco que llegué a escuchar él abandonó todo; no habló con casi nadie, renunció a su trabajo, se mudó de casa, de ciudad incluso. Me costó muchísimo trabajo, pero, al final —y gracias a Franz y Hanna, amigos muy cercanos de Marco—, logré conseguir su nueva dirección.

Por esa razón, era que en ese momento me encontraba caminando por las pequeñas y solitarias calles de Trost; un pueblo pequeño que quedaba a las afueras de Rose. Al principio, me costó entender el por qué Marco se había mudado a un lugar cómo ese. Luego recordé qué él vivió gran parte de su vida ahí; hasta que conoció a Jean y decidió mudarse a Sina para iniciar una vida junto a él.

Vaya mierda. Marco siempre dio todo por Jean; y ese imbécil le había pagado de una forma horrible.

Solté un suspiro mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo cuando me sentí enojar. Me daba tanta rabia pensar en todo el tiempo en que Jean y Armin jugaron con nuestros sentimientos; pretendiendo que nos amaban cuando, en realidad, nos engañaban tan cruelmente. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de vomitar tras ese pensamiento, por lo que sacudí mi cabeza. Era suficiente, no seguiría pensando en esas cosas. Sino, nunca podría salir adelante.

Detuve mis pasos frente a un complejo de departamentos. Se veía tan viejo que la pintura, en antaño azul, comenzaba a caerse de las paredes en enormes trozos. Incluso parecía que el lugar se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. La sensación de dolor que me recorrió en ese momento no se aplacó con nada. Simplemente no podía creer que Marco estuviera viviendo en ese lugar.

Tragué saliva con dificultad al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la hoja de papel que traía en mi mano derecha, dónde yacía la dirección de Marco. Estaba realmente enojado; con Jean, con Armin, con ambos. Jamás iba a perdonarles haBer herido a Marco.

Él, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie, no merecía sufrir.

Intentando borrar todo rastro de incomodidad que se deslizaba por cada pequeña partícula de mi cuerpo, me adentré al edificio. Por dentro, no lucía mucho mejor; todo el lugar estaba igual de acabado. Ni siquiera funcionaba el elevador. Ni modo, pensé, tendría que subir escaleras. Que bueno que el departamento de Marco no quedaba demasiado arriba.

**(...)**

La puerta frente a mí marcaba el número trece. Me pasé las manos varias veces sobre la ropa, nervioso. Quizá, en un principio, estaba seguro de ir a verle. Pero ahora mismo, ya no sentía tantas ganas. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él cuando me viera ahí. Sin embargo, quería que Marco supiera que, pese a todo, aún contaba conmigo.

Suspiré por quinta vez en el día, para luego tocar la puerta. Sin saber qué más hacer, me balanceé sobre mis pies mientras esperaba; un montón de pensamientos se aglomeraron en mi mente porque no sabía qué decir, o cómo actuar cuando Marco abriera la puerta.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

El rostro de Marco se cubrió con un mohín de confusión cuando me reconoció. Yo no pude evitar tener esa sensación de hormigueo que me recorrió cuando lo encontré totalmente deshecho. Estaba más delgado, un par de ojeras relucían bajo sus ojos, y se veía demasiado triste. No quedaba ni la sombra de aquel hombre que siempre tenía una sonrisa para toda ocasión.

—¿Eren...? —murmuró, casi confundido. Sus ojos oscuros, y ahora sin pizca de sentimientos, se clavaron en mí.

Tuve la urgente necesidad de tragar saliva por la fuerza.

—Hola, Marco —dije, sin saber exactamente como continuar—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Él no se vio tan convencido, sin embargo, no se negó a mi petición. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, intentó sonreír, pero sólo quedó como una vaga mueca demasiado distorsionada. Movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, dejándome el espacio suficiente para poder entrar.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa pequeña y pasé a su departamento. El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenía el tamaño indicado para una persona. Nada que ver con la espaciosa casa que tenía cuando vivía con Jean.

Bueno, Marco siempre fue bastante sencillo.

Él me hizo tomar asiento en el pequeño —y único— sofá de doble plaza que estaba en la sala.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Agua, café, jugo?

—No, nada. Muchas gracias.

Marco asintió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Me preparé entonces para hablar en serio con él. Nosotros siempre habíamos tenido una relación excelente; éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero, en ese momento, no sabía ni como abordarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, por fin, luego de un rato de silencio.

Él comprendió a la primera a qué me refería exactamente, por lo que dejó de intentar sonreír y encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, en realidad. Han pasado tres semanas, pero el tiempo sin él se me hace tan lento, ¿sabes?

—Te comprendo.

Marco apretó un poco la delgada tela de su suéter amarillo entre sus dedos. En su rostro se leía todo; desde su dolor hasta el sufrimiento. Sus ojos estaban aguados por todas esas ganas de llorar que aguantaba a medias. Me removí incómodo porque las hormigas aparecieron en mi estómago. Se movían a paso lento, dejándome con una sensación extraña. Nunca imaginé que vería a Marco de esa manera.

Su dolor era incluso palpable.

—Lo extraño muchísimo, Eren. Extraño su mirada, su voz, su risa, sus besos; extraño todo de él —confesó, mirando hacia la nada. Su voz se escuchaba totalmente rota, sin vida—. A veces, por más masoquista que suene, me pongo a pensar en el por qué. En qué le orilló a involucrarse con Armin —aún luchando por mantener la calma, hizo una pausa tras sus palabras. Sin embargo, pareció bastante herido ante la sola mención de Armin—. Siempre le di todo, Eren; siempre. Intenté ser un buen esposo. Y no sé qué hice mal, en qué fallé.

Luego de eso, Marco no lo soportó. Hundió su rostro compungido entre sus manos cubriendo todo rastro de dolor y lágrimas. Sin saber qué más hacer, y sintiéndome tremendamente impotente, lo abracé un poco. Marco se dejó ir aún más; no le importó verse débil ante mí, incluso podía sentir su cuerpo temblando ante el llanto.

—No es tu culpa, Marco —dije, luego de pensar demasiado. No sabía qué más decir; nunca fui muy bueno consolando a los demás—. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir; siempre diste todo por Jean. Así que no te culpes de nada.

Él negó.

—Pero... Pude haberle dado más, Eren —murmuró, entre pausas. Las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar mucho—. Si él hubiera hablado conmigo... Yo... Hubiera mejorado como esposo —Marco tomó una respiración a fuerzas—. Pero no, él sólo llegó a casa diciéndome que quería el divorcio. Al principio pensé que era una muy mala broma, pero cuando me contó todo... Me destrocé. Internamente caí, y no creo que pueda levantarme. Y duele, duele tanto no saber por qué lo hizo.

Mi corazón se estrujó; terminó por destruirse ante sus palabras. Y es qué lo comprendía. Sabía lo doloroso que era no saber el por qué. En mi interior aún no comprendía cómo fue que Armin se involucró de esa manera con Jean. Él dijo que, en un principio, fue sólo por sexo. Pero, ¿por qué, exactamente? ¿Cómo fue qué terminaron así, en primer lugar?

Nuevamente, me sentí incómodo. Incluso hasta tragar saliva se había vuelto una tarea difícil; sobretodo por el nudo en mi garganta que apareció de regreso. Ni siquiera sabía porque intentaba encontrar el «_por_ _qué_» en las acciones de Armin.

Era demasiado _patético_.

—Yo... ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentar esta situación, ¿sabes? —Habló, rompiendo el pesado silencio que había inundando la habitación, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos—. A veces, despierto por las noches y me pongo a llorar porque ya no lo tengo a mi lado —dijo, sin más. Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que me perforaron el corazón—. Me dañó; me hizo muchísima daño, pero aún así... Aún así... lo amo, soy un estúpido, ¿cierto?

—No lo eres, Marco —le hice saber, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba enojado; realmente no podía creer que Jean fue capaz de herir a Marco de esa manera—. Yo... te comprendo. Sería una mentira de mi parte decir que ya no siento nada por Armin. También lo amo aún, incluso hasta tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, ¿sabes?; el mismo día en que él terminó conmigo planeaba hacerlo. Hasta compré el anillo y todo —confesé, con una sonrisa rota. Fue entonces cuando Marco regresó su mirada a mí. Supe qué él leyó todo mi sentir cuando sus ojos se llenaron de dolor—. Pero... me prometí a mí mismo que esto no me tiraría; no es fácil, sin embargo, poco a poco, estoy saliendo adelante. Y sé que tú también lo harás, porque eres un ser humano maravilloso. Ánimo, Marco. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Entonces, sonreí. Marco por fin me correspondió. Fue una sonrisa fugaz, pero llena de agradecimiento, y eso me hizo feliz.

—Gracias, Eren —dijo, clavando sus ojos en mí—. De verdad, muchas gracias; por venir hasta aquí y escucharme.

—No me des las gracias, Marco. Yo... Realmente estaba preocupado por ti; te fuiste sin más.

Marco encogió los hombros, y aceptó el pañuelo blanco que le ofrecí para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé... y lo siento por eso. Pero, ya sabes, me sentía realmente mal, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Sí, sé como se siente —murmuré—. Pero ahora, sabes qué estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Sí.

Y Marco volvió a sonreír.

**(...)**

El tren rumbo a Sina llegó a la vieja estación cerca de las 3 treinta y ocho.

Estaba bastante atrasado, supuse que era por esa razón la gente se aglomeraba a mi alrededor esperando la oportunidad para montarse al tren. Intentando no morir aplastado en el momento, caminé para subirme yo también mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para mirar mi móvil. Había un mensaje en el _Whatsapp_; era de Levi.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento cerca de la ventanilla, abrí el mensaje.

«**Capitán**»

[Oye, pequeña mierda, ¿dónde demonios estás?] «2:30 PM»

— [En un tren rumbo a Sina, ¿por qué?] «3:41 PM»

[Salí de trabajar hace poco, pensé que podíamos ir a comer al Colosal] «3:45 PM»

— [Bueno, si aguantas una hora más te llevaré comida japonesa] «3:49 PM»

[Bien, pero si vas a follarme también más te vale traer un buen vino] «3:52 PM»

— [Ok, dame una hora, entonces] «3:56 PM»

[El tiempo está corriendo, Titán] «4:00 PM»

Y tras ese último mensaje, me reí en voz baja mientras me revolvía el pelo. Pues sí, Riv y yo aún manteníamos ese tipo de relación; sólo sexo casual, sin sentimientos de por medio. Realmente lo disfrutaba, en serio. Nuestra afinidad sexual era maravillosa.

Pero si debía confesar algo era qué también lo hacía para no sentirme solo. Cuando estaba al lado de Levi la sensación de oscura soledad se alejaba. Ese hueco negro que se extendió desde que Armin me dejó, dejaba de crecer cada vez que Rivaille se quedaba a mi lado; no sólo en el sexo. A veces, simplemente con estar junto a él, viendo películas o hablando de cualquier cosa estúpida, me sentía feliz.

Fue cuando descubrí que el Capitán era la mejor medicina contra la soledad que pudiera existir.

**(...)**

Llegué a su casa una hora después, aunque con un minuto de retraso. Y sí, Levi no iba a perdonarme eso. Porque él era bastante perfeccionista y quisquilloso.

Con un suspiro y sin pensar más, toqué el timbre de su departamento. Él no tardó en abrir y, cuanto me reconoció, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Le medio sonreí al mismo tiempo que levantaba una bolsa de papel café, dónde reposaba la comida japonesa recién hecha.

Mi amigo pestañeó.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, sin inmutarse.

—Es sólo un minuto, Riv. No seas malo. Mira, incluso compré tu vino favorito —dije, y le enseñé la botella que traía en la otra mano. A él pareció no importarle, sin embargo, en sus ojos apareció aquel brillo que significaba lo complacido que estaba—. Apuesto que deseas una copa, ¿eh?

Levi encogió los hombros mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso al interior de su casa. Bueno, esa era una excelente señal. Me limpié los pies en el tapete que tenía escrito ''_Bienvenido_'' en inglés y francés, antes de seguirle dentro también.

Dejé la bolsa y la botella sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras sentía la profunda mirada de Levi sobre mí. Volteé a verle tan sólo para encontrarle recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña, pero coqueta sonrisa, adornándole el rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa, porque sabía qué significaba exactamente. Rivaille caminó a paso lento hacia mí, sus caderas se mecían de un lado a otro con sensualidad. En todo ese tiempo, había aprendido que él era capaz de seducirte con un simple movimiento. Dejé escapar una risa cuando él llegó frente a mí y me hizo agacharme un poco, lo suficiente como para poder enredar sus brazos tras mi cuello y juntar su rostro al mío.

—Por suerte para ti, mocoso —susurró, muy despacio, sobre mis labios. Su aliento golpeó contra mí y los escalofríos empezaron a correr por mi cuerpo—. Tuve un día de mierda, lleno de estrés por dondequiera. Así qué ahora mismo necesito una buena follada.

Y dejó un besó pequeño sobre mis labios. Se me antojó de lo más superficial, pero fue suficiente para dejarme atontado.

—Sígueme —murmuró, al separarse de mí—. Ah, y trae esa botella de vino.

Asentí, sin más, mientras le veía perderse tras la puerta qué llevaba a su habitación.

Bueno, era tiempo de tener un poco de diversión.

**(...)**

Su lengua se deslizó con tortuosa lentitud sobre mi abdomen. Le sentí chupar la piel de esa zona, sin demasiado cuidado, provocándome un jadeo involuntario. Me estremecí totalmente, mientras gruñía alguna palabra en alemán, y eso le gustó. Fue cuestión de ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se formó en su rostro.

Con el afán de torturarme más, bajó otro poco. Repartió una serie de pequeños besos sobre mi vientre hasta que sentí su juguetón aliento en mi hinchado pene, que vibró en anticipación.

Diablos, me encantaba que llevara siempre el control.

Era demasiado excitante.

—Estás bastante emocionado aquí abajo, ¿no lo crees? —susurró, todavía hundido en mi entrepierna, mientras su dedo índice se arrastraba por toda mi erección— Joder, estás todo mojado. ¿Te duele, Eren? —entonces, dejó un beso sobre la punta rebosante de presemen. Temblé de nuevo— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

Asentí varias veces, con la mirada fija en él.

—Sí, sí; necesito tu ayuda, Riv.

Levi no necesitó más; esta vez, su mano capturó mi pene. Empezó con un ritmo lento, subiendo y bajando por toda mi erección, hasta hacerme jadear. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en la sensación, mientras le sentía dejar besos húmedos sobre la piel de mi estómago.

—¡Ngh...! ¡Le-Levi...!

Él aprovechó que yo estaba totalmente perdido para deslizar su cálida y mojada lengua sobre mi polla con lentitud, para luego dejar otro pequeño beso sobre el glande. Dejé escapar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era el paraíso, él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, metió de lleno mi erección en su boca. Siseé por lo bajo por la calidez qué me envolvió. Su lengua se enredó a mi alrededor y chupó con fuerza, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mis testículos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello y mi pene vibró de nuevo ante el placer.

—Mierda... Se siente tan bien... —gruñí, con los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que embestía en su boca.

Rivaille no se quejó, en cambio, soltó un gemido al momento. Eso tan sólo aumentó el millar de sensaciones que me recorrían todo el cuerpo. Aún estando totalmente perdido en el placer, levanté la cadera otra vez y abrí los ojos. La escena fue por demás morbosa. Verlo ahí, con mi polla metida en su boca, con saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y sus orbes, oscurecidos por el placer, fijos en mí, fue mi detonante.

Con un gemido me dejé ir. Toda mi eyaculación terminó en su boca. Levi intentó tragarla toda pero era demasiada, tanto que un poco se deslizó por su labio inferior.

Aquello fue aún más excitante.

—Nada mal, Eren —dijo, mientras se sentaba sobre mí. Su trasero se restregó contra mi pene y eso me hizo gemir de nuevo.

—Demonios —jadeé, mientras acariciaba sus costados con mis manos. Subí despacio, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, y no pude evitar apretar uno de esos delicioso botoncitos entre mis dedos. Levi tembló un poco, para luego gemir—, eres tan bueno en todo, Rivaille.

Y, después de eso, le besé. Él me correspondió con un poco de urgencia. Su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, y eso fue suficiente para qué yo abriera la boca. El contacto fue completamente apasionado; nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, se enredaban y succionaban hasta que la respiración nos hizo falta.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos. Eso se había hecho costumbre entre nosotros; siempre, después de cada beso, nos mirábamos fijamente. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero lo hacíamos.

Aunque tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención.

Rivaille se estiró un poco, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar la botella de lubricante que estaba escondida bajo la almohada. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, y bajo mi atenta mirada, vertió una cantidad considerable del líquido sobre su mano, para luego arrastrarla hasta su culo.

Entonces, dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior. Fue cuando empezó a moverlos que sus ojos se apretaron al mismo tiempo que un jadeo escapaba de su boca. La imagen despertó el hormigueo en mi vientre y sentí mi polla palpitar; despertándose de nuevo.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ah... ah! —gimió, de manera desesperada, mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos. Aprovechando su descuido, retorcí de nueva cuenta sus tetillas, aumentando el placer en él— ¡E-Eren... Ngh!

Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó en su interior, capturé su duro pene en mi mano. Levi jadeó con desesperación, mientras mordía su labio inferior y clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Le sonreí de medio lado moviendo mi mano sobre toda su mojada erección. Rivaille aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos cuando encontró su próstata, provocando que sus caderas se movieran y su cuerpo se restregara contra el mío.

Diablos, era maravilloso.

—¡Ngh...! Mi-mierda... ya ca-casi... —jadeó, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y le hice detenerse. Él me miró sin entender por qué, a lo que simplemente le sonreí con sensualidad.

—Todavía no, Riv —dije, mientras me incorporaba en la cama, para luego darle un beso pequeño.

Le acosté en la cama y le di la vuelta, dejándolo con la cara hundida en la almohada. Tomé su cadera sin demasiado cuidado y le hice levantarla, para dejar su delicioso trasero al aire. Él sólo se quejó un poco, pero cuando sintió mi dedo índice recorrerle la piel de su espalda soltó un gemido pesado y apretó la sábana.

Repartí un montón de besos por toda su espalda, concentrándome en esas zonas donde algunas pecas adornaban su piel con sensualidad. Le sentí temblar y, sólo para escucharlo gemir ahogado, restregué mi erección contra su entrada, dejando parte de mi líquido preseminal ahí.

—Ya... métela, Eren... —pidió, apenas en un susurro— Joder, ya te quiero... dentro.

Sonreí y chupé con fuerza su nuca, para dejar una marca en esa zona. Él gimió de nuevo.

Entonces, sostuve sus caderas y empujé mi polla hacia adelante, el glande entró primero, deslizándose casi sin dificultad por ese anillado interior, haciéndome gemir. Era el bendito paraíso sentirme así de apretado. Cuando estuve totalmente dentro tan sólo pude jadear y morder mi labio, se sentía maravilloso. Levi, por otro lado, hundió más su rostro en la almohada al mismo tiempo que gemía con fuerza.

—¡Tan... grande...! ¡Ngh! —murmuró, atontado.

Sonreí mientras me inclinaba un poco sobre su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder repasar mi lengua por su espalda de nuevo, tan sólo para dejarlo acostumbrarse a mí y aumentar las sensaciones en él. Luego de unos minutos, cuando creí que ya estaba listo, succioné su piel, encima de una sensual peca, al mismo tiempo que embestía.

Ante el placer, Riv tembló y gimió un montón de palabras en otro idioma. Di otra embestida y su maravilloso ano me apretó, casi dejándome en la locura. Siseé por lo bajo mientras seguía moviéndome, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más.

—Mi-mierda... Se siente... Mmm... Bien...

—¡E-Eren...!

Arrastré mi mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pene. Toqué la punta con cuidado, y lo encontré todo palpitante; totalmente húmedo. Levi no fue capaz de aguantar un gemido. Me lamí los labios mientras aumentaba las embestidas, su cuerpo se azotaba con fuerza contra el mío haciendo un sonido por demás morboso.

Encontrar su próstata no me costó demasiado. Él se estremeció y dejó escapar un grito, sin poder evitarlo, cuando golpeé contra su punto. Temblé yo también, porque cada vez que daba contra aquel bulto de nervios, su interior me apretaba deliciosamente.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ju-justo ahí!—jadeó, mientras yo seguía embistiendo, perdido en el placer— ¡Da-dame más a-ahí!

Sonreí, al mismo tiempo que besaba tras su oreja.

—Lo que... Tú quieras, bebé —murmuré, concentrándome solamente en golpear contra su próstata.

Sentí a Rivaille temblar y bajé la mirada tan sólo para ver como mi húmeda polla entraba y salía de él sin demasiado esfuerzo. La imagen fue excitante; el cosquilleo provocado por eso se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, avisándome que el inminente orgasmo estaba cerca.

Dejé un rastro de cálida saliva por toda su espalda mientras un gemido se escapaba de mi boca.

—Di-diablos... ¡E-estoy tan... Cerca...! ¡Ngh!

Entonces, tras una certera embestida, Riv no lo soportó más. Un gemido profundo resonó en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y todo rastro de su eyaculación mojaba las sábanas. Las paredes de su ano se estrecharon aún más a mi alrededor, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi vista se nubló y mis sentidos se perdieron durante un momento mientras todo mi espeso semen empapaba su interior.

Sin poder más, deslicé fuera mi pene. Un delgado hilo de esperma mezclado con lubricante nos mantuvo unidos unos segundos más, hasta que me tiré en la cama. Rivaille dejó caer su cuerpo también, no era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus rodillas por más tiempo.

—Te odio... —susurró, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mí.

Me reí, mientras limpiaba el sudor que escurría por mi frente.

—Mentira —respondí, picándole la mejilla de manera juguetona—. No puedes odiarme, ¡soy tu mejor amigo!

Él resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Donde estuviste esta tarde?

Tras su pregunta, se acomodo bocarriba —con algo de esfuerzo— y tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla, que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa que había a un lado de su cama, y lo encendió. Arrugué la nariz; era bastante raro verlo fumar, sin embargo, últimamente lo hacía más seguido y eso me preocupaba.

—En Trost.

Él expulsó humo por su boca, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Qué coño hacías allá?

—Fui a ver a Marco.

Entonces, su boca formó una pequeña ''o'' al mismo tiempo que una ligera exclamación escapaba de ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, luego de darle otra calada al cigarro— Imagino que hecho mierda.

—Imaginas bien —respondí—. No sabes lo horrible que me sentí cuando lo vi tan destrozado, Capitán. Ni siquiera parecía ser él, ¿sabes?

Levi suspiró, el cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos.

—Dime, por favor, que piensa divorciarse de ese pendejo.

Encogí los hombros mientras recordaba todo lo que Marco me había dicho.

—Pues sí, dice que lo hará —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Le dije que, si quería, yo me hacía cargo de todo; ya sabes, el papeleo y eso. Quedó en llamarme para arreglarnos.

—Sólo espero que logré salir adelante —confesó, para luego volver a fumar—. Si vuelves a ir con él, avísame para acompañarte.

—Sí, lo haré.

Él estuvo a punto de decir alguna otra cosa, no obstante se vio interrumpido cuando su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje del _whatsapp_. Rivaille gruñó algunas palabras por lo bajo, mientras tomaba su teléfono y aplastaba la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero.

Pasó el dedo un par de veces por la pantalla táctil, hasta abrir el mensaje. Acto seguido, chasqueó la lengua y volteó a mirarme.

—Bien, estamos en problemas —dijo, sin más.

—«¿_Estamos_?» —alcé una ceja, mientras le miraba sin entenderle— ¿Por qué «_estamos_»?

Pero el Capitán no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente me enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono; una conversación del whatsapp estaba abierta.

«**Mikasa**, **tu** **casa**»

[Enano, estás jodido. Deja todo lo que estás haciendo y ven a casa rápido. No sé cómo, pero Kenny se enteró ya de lo de Erwin. Está amenazando con su revólver a todo el mundo, no tardes] «7:30 PM»

Y temblé sin poder evitarlo, porque Kenny Ackerman era toda una bestia cuando se enojaba.

—Oh... estamos fritos, Capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A**: ¿Se dieron cuenta de qué no usé canción de Marina esta vez? XD. Ninguna canción de ella terminó por convencerme, así qué decidí usar una de Bastille, que se ha vuelto una de mis bandas favoritas /o/ ❤

En fin, Kenny se enteró ya D: y alguien va a sufrir la ira de su revólver (?) Ok no XD. Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews, los follows y favoritos. ¡En verdad se los agradezco! No saben lo feliz que me hacen -llora(?)-

Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo /o/

Tengan buen día ❤

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

><p>¿<em>Review<em>? *-*


End file.
